Hamesha Tumhare Dil Main
by Soni 18
Summary: "# My heart is perfect...because you are in it..." I'd take every step with you...I'd stay by your side in every situation of life...You are my life...Will we be able to pass through every single obstacle in our life together...Let us...Together we can do miracles...A love story...
1. THE NEW MORNING

**HAMESHA TUMHARE DIL MAIN**

 _**#** **MY HEART IS PERFECT…BECAUSE YOU ARE INSIDE IT…**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: THE NEW MORNING**

* * *

 _ **HER P.O.V.:**_

Tringgg….tringgg….ugh…my alarm again….its 6 A.M...It is annoying to be woken up by an alarm but yes…it is useful….and yes…I am an early riser…

I get up from my bed and go to the windows and pull the curtains apart….

" **GOOD MORNING INDORE"** …it's such a pleasant morning…. I get to the washroom…complete my morning routine…. and come towards my closet **…"Aaj kya pehnu?"** …..I've got a collection of dresses….obviously I will….after a lot of considerations…I chose to wear a white formal shirt and a formal black knee length skirt with a brown belt…..

After completing my basic makeup that includes eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss….I descend to the ground floor and from there to the dining room….. I use minimum makeup cause I believe that you need not use makeup to look pretty and your natural beauty is what describes you…..and there is my mom – TANIYA MALHOTRA who is a responsible mum and more like a best friend to us more than a mom **…"Good Morning mumma "** I wish her…and she replies **"Good morning angel…jao aur ghar ki shaitan ko uthao"** ….. **"Ji mumma"** and I go to wake up the naughty darling….

I go all the way up to the first floor and open the door next to my room…..a pink and purple gradient room with a television on one wall…a book shelf in a corner…. A long window on another wall and a queen sized bed in the middle of the room on which my darling sister – ISHITA MALHOTRA is sleeping hugging her teddy…..I start walking towards her….but I stop to take a sprayer…then I go towards her and SPLASH…. **"Di !Not again! "** She shouts in anger….. **"Sorry baby "** and then I start running back to the living room…..with her chasing behind me….

She starts chasing behind me and I try escaping and in the end she gives up running like always….. **" Uff di…tum roz mujhe paani se bhigati ho! "** She says with a sigh…. I reply **"ab kya karu….ghar main tu hi hai jis se main yeh sab kar sakti hun…"** and my there enters my king, my dad – JAYANT MALHOTRA…. **"Good morning dad…"** we wish him….and he replies with his sweet smile **"Good morning ishu aur angel…"** and he starts reading the newspaper as usual….and then Ishu goes to get ready for her college….and I get in to the work of arranging the table…..

When I'm done I come back to the living to find my big bro – SACHIN MALHOTRA who loves our family very much and fulfils mine and ishu's demands and my Bhabhi – KAJAL MALHOTRA who is a very loving and sweet with their 3 year naughty daughter – SACHI MALHOTRA who is naughty, full of energy and very cute…We all greet each other and by now Ishu is also down and she says **" Bhabhi aaj late hogaya aane main"** with a smirk….I say **"are…ishu Bhabhi ko kyun puch rahi hain tu….raat bhar busy hue honge…"** and we all giggle seeing her blush and bhaiyya shy…when my mom calls us **"chalo…nashta ban gaya…aa jao…"** then all of us head to the dinning table to have our breakfast…

After eating all that is on my plate I say **"Mumma im full…main kuch dher main office ke liye nikal rahi hun…."** And she replies **" aree….aise kaise…aur khao…kitni kam khati ho tum…"** as usual and I cut her off saying **"mumma main aur nahi kha sakti…plz…"** and I get up put my plate in the washbasin and get back to my room to bring my laptop bag and other supplies that I carry to the office and get back to the living room to find everyone done with their breakfast and getting ready for their office ….

" **Angel aaj tumhari meeting hai na.."** asks my dad and I reply **"ha papa…"** and the whole family at once wishes me all the best and then I take mom's and dad's blessing and then I bid everyone bye and get to garage to get my white Lexus RC 350 – my car….and then I'm start driving towards my office with songs playing…..

I reach my office and enter the building and everyone stands up to wish me good morning and then head to my cabin after greeting them back…. **"Good morning ma'am "** wishes my secretary – Shruthi….and I greet her back and then ask her **" shruthi when are the clients going to arrive ?"** and she replies **"ma'am they will arrive around 10:30"."So..Saare preparations hogaye ?"** I ask her again….and she nods her head in positivity….and then I tell her to call the employees related to the ongoing projects and she does so….

They enter my cabin and I ask them **" so…all set ? "** they all reply positively and then I say **" take a seat…lets revise the schedule…so first I'll give a intro and then tanisha will give a detailed note about this project and then asha will show and explain them the project designs…and then we've got karan to discuss the profits and quotations and then I will conclude…is that clear ?"** they **reply "yes ma'am.."** and I speak **"yeh project hamare liye bahot important hai aur maine tum teeno ko isliye chuna hai as I wanted to give you a chance and let you prove your capability…it is a big opportunity".** And then they say **"yes ma'am we'll all do our best** " and then I asked them to get back to their work and asked them to assemble in the conference room by 10:15….

By 10:35 the meeting with our clients start…and I start with the intro **..." Good morning ladies and gentlemen…..I'm Shreya Malhotra…Founder and CEO of New heights fashion house…..our company is associated with style and beauty….we design unique outfits and publish magazines…..first up we have tasha who will give you a detailed note about this project and followed by asha with the designs and last but not least karan who will give you information about the profits and quotation…so lets start** "and then the meeting goes on smoothly and so far I can notice the clients are satisfied and impressed and them I get back to give the conclusion **" thanks everyone for your time…new heights is looking forward to get associated with your company"** and then there is a round of applause…..and then the head of the client says **" Thank you … you have proved that new heights is one of top three countries which has grown to heights in just a span of three years and Mantra fashion house is glad to accept the proposal and get associated with your company"** …. I thanked them back **"Thanks "** and there comes the end of the meeting at around 1:30 in the afternoon …and I go to my business partner and my best friend's – TASHA 's cabin and give her a bone crushing hug…and we congratulate each other….

Then the celebrations take place in the canteen as we always do when we are successful. They bring a cake and make me cut it…..and then I announce **" thanks to all of you who worked very hard to take new heights to new heights and I'm proud that ive got the best employees….and I am glad to announce that Tanisha is promoted to the post of assistant presentation head…karan as the accounts head and asha as the assistant head of designing…..please give them a loud round of applause.."** and then tasha says **"thanks everyone….we are happy to get such a potential boss who is not bossy but very friendly and works in her own company not as a boss but as an employee to take new heights to new heights….am I right ?jaha tak mujhe pata hai…waha tak ma'am pehle boss hai jo hame friends jaise treat karte hai…employees jaise nahi"** And there comes a huge uproar "yes"….and then I thank them again and the whole office gets back to work…..

After doing some necessary works and ensuring that some important mails are sent to Mantra fashion house I leave back to home in my car with the music on as always and Tasha accompanying me….music always cools me down and is a stress buster for me…..and then I park my car in the garage and get surprised to find everyones car in their garage which is quite unusual…..

I enter the house and I hear **"CONGRAGULATIONS"** …..and a cake between the living room…and I realize that shruthi has informed all of them…We have a group hug and I thank them all and they make me cut the cake and then I'm fed with loads of cake…..we have some fun….and then bhaiyya says **"acha…ek aur good news hai…hamare company bhi ek aur industry se tie up hogayi…aaj hi conformation mail aaya tha…"** and then we all go woohooo and congratulate him also…..and then ishu says **"party to banti hai to ham sab bahar khaane chal….."** and then Bhabhi says **" good idea ishu…so decided ki ham aaj khaana bahar khaane wale hain…"** and then we all go yay….papa says **"thik hai…to ek hi car main jaate hai…SUV…..** and then I say **" arree….ready to hone dijiye….** and then we all go to get dressed up….

Once again I get into a dilemma regarding what to wear…..and finally I pick up a black jeans…black and white striped top with a red blazer and matching accessories…my fashion sense is real good…obviously cause I run a fashion house…and then I descend down ….we all go and get seated in the car with bhaiyya and Bhabhi in the front row…mom dad and sachi in the middle row and me and ishu at the back…..

We pick up Tasha on the way and sachi comes to the back seat and tasha sits with mom and dad….tasha is more like a family to all of us…she very chirpy yet very sweet….. We soon reach the hotel and get seated….and then mum says **"Shreya...hame tumse kuch baat karni hain…"** and I compel her **"ha mumma boliye…"** she continues saying **"tumhare liye ek rishta aaya hain…."** I reply saying **"mumma mujhe abhi nahi karni hai shaadi"** and then dad says" **Shreya….tum bade hogaye ho tum 5 saal ki nahi ho 25 saal ki ho….aur ham maa baap ke responsibility hoti hai apne bache ki zindagi ki faisla lena…."** And mom continues **"aur Shreya ham tumhe isi rishta par force nahi karenge…..suna hai ki ladka bahot acha hain aur parivar bhi bahot achi hain….bas ek baar milo na…"** I sya **" thik hai mumma aur papa…main tayyar hun….batayiye kab aur kaha ?"** and they bhaiyya repluies **" parso…sirpur main hamari farm house main…ek hafte ke liye aur ham kal sham 5 bajeh ko niklenge aur maine sare tayyariyan bhi kar liya…"** and ishu aks **" kya ek hafta ke liye….itne din kyun….."** and Bhabhi says **"ishu….inn dono ke kundliyon to mil gaye…..aur bas inn dono ko manna hain…. so agar yeh dono maan gaye to sagaai karvake hi lautenge…."** And I ask in shock **"kundliya milaya tha….kisine bataya tak nahi hmph….."...** They all laugh and then we spend the night in a wonderful manner and get back home…..We also decide to take tasha along with us….

We decide that me ,ishu and tasha will go in my car and mom dad and bhaiyya ,sachi and Bhabhi will come in another car… We all wish each other good night and head towards our respective rooms….I change in sweat pants and a top and then check my mail and then get to bed with many thoughts about my future….I wipe them of and then get convinced that whatever mom and dad do is good for me and if they feel the guy is good…then he might be good…ill only get to know him once I meet him…and I sleep with all these thoughts….

* * *

 _ **Who is Shreya getting married to ?**_

 _ **To know...keep reading HTDM...**_

* * *

 **So this I my third story on ff…hope you enjoyed it so far…..and yes would like to inform you all that here Malhotra's family is shown as one of the top 10 rich families in india….and yes…please imagine daya looks like karan tacker…I know many like daya as he looks…even I do…but in this story I would like daya to look like karan tacker…..he..he…I Would** **the next chapter on Monday…pakka…cuz I have the next five chapters ready…all typed….so no worries….and yes im writing this story in a novel manner...tell me if any changes need to be made...  
**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME…**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	2. THE NEW DAY

**HAMESHA TUMHARE DIL MAIN**

 _ **# MY HEART IS PERFECT BECAUSE YOU ARE IN IT…..**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 2 : THE NEW DAY**_

* * *

 _ **SAME DAY….**_

 _ **HIS P.O.V.: **_

I've always been an early riser….and there is a reason behind that…..I love to workout….So I get to the gym on the 3rd floor and start up with my workout…after sometime there enters bhaiyya – ABHIJEET SHETTY who is a really good brother…husband…father and overall a family man and my sweet Bhabhi – TARIKA SHETTY who is a loving Bhabhi and loves our family a lot and yes she is a quite humourous… **"Good morning"** they wish me…I wish them back **"Good morning bhaiyya and Bhabhi"** and they also start their work out…..

And soon enters the chota packet bada dhamaka….my 4 year old nephew – ADITYA SHETTY…very naughty yet sweet and is very close to me and he wishes me **"Good morning chachu"** …I'm quite surprised because Adi never comes to the gym….I wish him back **"Good morning champ…"** and then enters Chotu,our small brother- DUSHYANTH SHETTY **"Good morning bhaiyyas and bhabhi….Adi..tu yaha kya kar raha hain…."** and adi replies **"Kyun yeh tera papa ka gym hai kya…."** and all of us get shocked…and dushu says **"haan…yeh mera papa ka gym hain…"** and adi replies with a smirk **"agar yeh tera papa ka gym hain to yeh mera dada ka gym hain….so main yaha kabhi bhi aa sakta hun…"** bhabi says **"lo..inka to phir shuru hogaya..."** and bhaiyya asks **"adi…tum yaha kyun aaye ho…?"** adi replies **"papa…kya hain na..wo maine kal kuch gym ke equiptment kharida tha to maine socha ki main unhe yaha rakhke main bhi aap logo ke saath workout shuru kar deta hun.."** all of us with shocked faces ask at once **"Gym equiptment ?"** champ replies **"ha…abhi lata hun…"** and he goes…

We all continue with our workout and adi enters again with a duffel bag in his hands…and says **"yeh lo mera equiptment"** and I order dushyant **"dushu…zara bag kholke dekho…"** and when dushu was about to open the bag adi says **"dushu chachu…aap mere bag nahi chuenge….main khud dikhaunga…kya hain na…yeh sab special equiptment hain…."** and then adi opens the bag and gets out a newspaper roll rolled into the shape of dumbells and starts his workout and we all laugh and continue with our workout…after a few mins I notice that purvi is missing and I **ask "Bhabhi…purvi nahi aayi aaj…"** and she replies **"uski kal farewell party thi na….abhi bhi soo rahi hain…"**

After 45 mins…I get back to my room to get ready to office….I take bath and come out to my wardrobe and pick out a blue and white striped full hand shirt a black trouser and a black tie and head down to the dining hall….and then I find my dad – PRADYUMAN SHETTY , a very responsible man, a knowledgeable and experienced man and a guiding light to our family…I greet him **"Good morning papa"** and even before he wishes me a bubbly girl and the life our house…my sister-PURVI SHETTY, a loving ,bubbly, apple of our eyes comes into the scene to wish my dad " **Good morning pops…"** and dad replies **"good morning both of u"** and I then hug my sis and wish her **"good morning ariel"** and she wishes me back….ariel means god's lion and she is a lion….she loves us…I mean the Shetty brothers a lot and tarika Bhabhi…is her bestie…..

And then we get a call from tarika Bhabhi to come to the dining table for breakfast….we all walk towards the dining table where my mom – NIYATI SHETTY….the best mother and I'm the mamma's boy…..we wish each other good morning and continue with our breakfast….and my mom says **" aaj sab ghar jaldi aayenge….mujhe aur aapke papa ko kuch zaroori baat karni thi"** and I reply **"mumma agar zaroori hi hai to abhi kar lijiye na…"** she replies **"nahi beta….evening main hi hoga…"** all of us agree to come home early and all of us leave to our work places….I step out of the house and find my silver Porsche Panamera waiting for me….I get in and drive to my office…..

I reach my office and as usual everyone get up to wish me…I wish them back and head to my cabin…..and then I get a call **"Good morning "** I say…he wishes me back **"Good morning …how are u doing?"** he asks…I reply **"great…aap?"** he replies **"main bhi thik hun…waise maine aapko ek good news dene le liye phone kiya tha…..Our company is ready to have a linkup with SHETTY INDUSTRIES….mubarak ho"** he completes…..I stand up with happiness and reply **"thanks a lot …main bahot khush hun…."** he reples **"main bhi…chaliye..ab rakhta hun…bye…"** I reply **"ji bye…"** I'm very happy because my company worked really hard for this deal…I call my secretary and ask him to assemble everyone in our auditorium and he does so….

I enter the auditorium and go to the podium and say **"Good morning employees….aaj main bahot khush hun….and this is ur success….jis deal ke liye ham 2 saal se mehnat se kaam kar rahe hain…aaj wo deal hame mil gaya…."** and there goes a loud round of applause….I continue **" thanks to all of you for your and yes congragulations….. lets celebrate at lunch in the canteen…my treat"** and there goes a woohooo….. and then I ask them to get back to their work….and then we celebrate in the lunch time and at around 5:00 I head home as mom asked me to….

I soon reach home only to find purvi…dushu…mom and dad with adi….I ask my mom **"mumma…bhaiyya aur Bhabhi kaha hai?"** she **replies "wo log traffic main reh gaye…tum baitho….main khaane ke liye kuch laati hun"** and then she goes to get us some snacks…..after 15 mins bhaiyya and Bhabhi arrive and all of us get seated in the living room…..and then dad turns towards me and says **" DAYA yeh khaas kar ke tumhare liye hain….hamne tumhare liye ek rishta dekha… ladki foreign se padki aayi hai aur bahot hi achi ladki hain aur business ko handle karti hain..…."** And I say **"papa…par main shaadi nahi karna chahta hun…"** and then mom says **"kyun…kisise pyaar karte ho ?"** I reply **" nahi mumma but…"** and then dad says **" daya….tum mera aur niyati ki love story sunna chahte ho….?"** He askes me….I get shocked and purvi says **"papa….apki aur mumma ki love marriage thi ?"** and then dushu asks **" mom…apne kabhi bataya nahi tha,…wow…"** and I see mom blushing…and then dad smiles and looks at me…I say **"haan dad…sunna chahta hun…"**

Dad starts **"Love at first sight…..wo 26** **th** **February 1984 tha…..main, bauji aur ma ladki waale ghar ke liye jaa rahe hain….ham ghar pahunche aur niyati ke mata pita ne hame bitaya tha….aur fhir kuch dher baat hui thi and phir niyati ke papa yaani mere sasur ji ne bola ki niyati ko leke aao aur phir niyati ko hall main leke aaye the….aur use mere saamne bitaya tha…..bahot khubsurat thi….love at first sight tha hamare liye…..phir uski papa ne mujhe pucha 'aap ko hamari niyati pasad aayi?' aur maine haa kaha aur fhir unhone kaha ki shaadi pakki hui hai…par maine bola ' india main ham yahi galat karte hain…ladka ko puchte hain ki ladki pasand aayi par ham ladki ko nahi puchte' phir maine unko niyati ko puchne ke liye bola aur mumma ne niyati ko pucha….phir niyati ne meri taraf dekhke yeh bola ki ji…pasand hai…."** He ends…

We all go woohoo….and I never realized when I started smiling and I thought maybe I need to meet her…..and then mom asks me **" daya…ab bata bhi do…kya karna chahte ho…aur ek baat ka dhyaan rakhna…having a life partner is always a boon…..aur shaadi issliye kiya jaata hain taki tumhe apne life main hamesha koi rahe jo tum har chiz share kar sakte hon…."** And I reply **"thik hai…main ready hun..milunga..par kab aur kaha…."** I ask them…tarika Bhabhi replies **"aap log jayenge aur malegoan guest house main kal rahenge aur parso aap log naikalke ek hafte ke liye…ham unke shirpur guest main rene waale hain..kundaliya to mil gaye…bas aap dono ko haa kehna hain…2-3 din main sagaai…fhir wapas aayenge…"** and then I say with a sigh **"to abhi mujhe ek hafte ke kapde pack karne padenge…."** and then purvi says **"bhaiyya uski zarurat nahi hain…main kar lungi..."** and I reply **"thankyou behna…"** and then bhaiyya says **"main sagaai ki ek din pehle hi aa punga…."** And then tarika Bhabhi says **"main aur abhijeet milke aayenge,….aap kal nikal jayiye…"** and then everyone agree and we decide that me,dushu and purvi will go by my car and leave early in the morning and mom and dad will leave in the afternoon and will come by another car which the driver will drive…..

Then we all leave to our respective rooms….and purvi comes to my room to pack my clothes and says **"main yeh kaam se kuch din main retire ho jaungi…"** and I ask **"aur wo kyu?"** and she replies **"meri bhabi jo aanewaali hai…."** and then I slap my forehead realizing how much effect my wedding has on everyone.. And then dushu enters the scene and says **"purvi…tu to ghar se hi retire hojayegi kuch mahino main….."** and that's because my sis is gonna get married to her fiancé,my best frined and my business partner RAJAT GUPTA who is also bhabhi's brother…..my sister replies **"chup kar dushu…tu bhi jaake apne packing karna…"** and both have them a cute argument as usual and alas they leave my room….

Then I call Rajat **"hey rajat…."** he replies **"hey daya…suna hai ki shaadi honewaali hain…"** and then I say with a sigh **"to purvi ne already bata diya…."** And he reples **"yes….main bhi aau?"** and then I say **"obviously…iss liye hi to call kiya…."** And the he asks **"acha…to kaam se phone kiya…yahi to soch raha hun ki aaj sir ka phone kaisa aaya….just kidding…par office ko kaun sambhalega?"** I reply **"aree yaar….main kisi ko batadunga aur ham waha bhi progress dekh sakte hain na…."** and he says **"daya….welcome to mine and abhijeet bhaiyya's world…"** and I say **"rajat shaadi hui nahi abhi tak…infact rishta pakka bhi nahi hui…"** and he says **"ho jayega…waise Bhabhi ka naam kya hai ?"** he asks me….and I then realize that I don't even know her name…..and I reply **"pata nahi….pata to chalega hi kal ya parso..…"** and then we talk for some more time and then we decide that even rajat will come with us in the morning…..and then I sleep of waiting for a new day in my life…..

* * *

 _ **Will Shreya and daya accept each other as life partners ?**_

* * *

 **So…..here is the second chap of HTDM…enjoy…..and both Malhotra and Shetty family are one of the top ten rich families in India and they are not amongst those who show off money but amongst those who give respect to the ones working for them and treat them as their own and equal…**

 **Guys I would like to know if you want to read the story only in English…and POV in English and dialogue in Hindi i.e. Hinglish….don't forget to tell…**

 **Im going to add pics for each chapter…ill send u the links for each chapter…and here is a warning…no one dares to use those pics without my permission..and if anything like this is done ill report u to the ff admins…and yes…..do not change or edit anything on the website link im sending you….and dont forget to add imagur. com without any spaces before copying the given links... i mean type imagur . com without spaces and then copy paste the links...if any doubts pm me...  
**

 **Ill update the chapter tomorrow if i receive more than 20 reviews...otherwise..its gonna be day after tomorrow...and ill update One misunderstanding or TJOAF or if possible both tomorrow...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :** **/a/zwf2q**

 **Chapter 2 : /a/8dCaz**

* * *

 **Ammunikki – thnx….**

 **Ashmika – thnx….**

 **Ashi – thnx…**

 **Richa – thnx….**

 **Haya – thnx…**

 **Rk sweety – thnx…**

 **Arooj – thnx…**

 **Shreya – thnx…**

 **Firehawk – thnx…what is a au fiction ?**

 **Shreyatomar- thnx…**

 **Princesspriya –thnx….**

 **Maggi – thnx…**

 **Divi di – thnx…**

 **Diya – im sorry but its rajvi here and not kavi…**

 **Anonymous – I understand that it is easy to understand when written as a conversation but this is my dream fic…I mean…..the best one im writing according to me so far….and I want it to be written as a novel….**

 **Guests – thnx…..**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	3. OFF TO A HOLIDAY

**HAMESHA TUMHARE DIL MAIN**

 _ **# MY HEART IS PERFECT BECAUSE YOU ARE IN IT…..**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER : OFF TO A HOLIDAY**_

* * *

 _ **Next day :**_

 _ **Shreya P.O.V.:**_

* * *

I wake and see the time and I realize I slept more than I do as it was 7:00 A.M…..Thanks to yesterday's hectic day and night's fun….. I get up from the bed and as usual go to the long window in my room and pull the curtains apart….then I turn back and lean on the window pane….and then my luggage catches my eye….and then I realize I am supposed leave to shirpur today….and I plan to go to office and appoint all the work to someone as I will be off my office work for about a week…

I take bath and then look at my closet and shuffle between dresses as I would want to wear something comfortable for both driving and the travel….at last I pick up a white shirt,a black leather jacket ,grey jeans and black leather boots….and I head down to the dining table…..and I see everyone already seated at the table….and I wish them **"Good morning everyone"** and they wish me back in unison **"Good morning Shreya"** ….

I then say **"mumma…papa…main aaj office jaa raha hun….dopehar lunch ke liye aa jaungi aur fhir ham sab nikalte hain…."** mom replies **."acha thik hain…..waise ishu college ka kya kar rahe ho ?"** and ishu replies **"maa…no worries…college ki semester holidays kal hi start hua aur 2 hafte tak challenge…"** and then I ask ishu **"ishi…tumne apne kapde pack kar lia?"** and she replies **"ha di…bhaiyaa…aap log bade car main aa rahe hain na…actually mujhe kuch aur supplies lana hai waha…to kya aap mere liye jo bhi extra samaan hai meri aur di ki aapki car main rakhwayenge…kyunki tasha di bhi hamare car main aa rahi hai…"** and bhaiyya says **"sure bacha….agar zyaada luggage hain to main kisise bolke ek aur car main waha tak pahunchaunga…"**..me and ishi thank him….and then I leave to office….

I get to office and then appoint Shruthi and Vijendra – vice president of new heights as the incharge and ask them to keep updating me day to day progress and tell them that every day at 8:00 we would have a conference call so that we can discuss the program….and then I head to the new heights head fashion designer's – Ritu Beri..india's one of the top ten designer's cabin….I knock the door and she says come in…..and then looks at me and asks me to sit….

Ritu is more like a friend to me and she is a very important puzzle piece for the company's success…. I say **"hi ritu….busy?"** and she replies **"maybe for the rest but not for you dear"** and both of us smile and then I say **"ritu…I kind of need a favour"** and she replies **"yes…tell me…what is it.."** I tell her with a smile **"actually meri parents ne mere liya ek rishta dekha and uske liye me ek week ke liye off hun and yeh decide hua hai ki agar rishta pakka hua to do teen din baad hamari sagaai hogi….so…agar sagaai honewaali hai to main tumhe phone karke bata dungi aur tum plz mujhe naye designs dikha do both in anarkali's and sarees and kisise bhijvao…aur haan…meri sagaai main tumhe attend karna bahot zaruri hain…"** and she replies **"bas itna hi…suno..main bas attend nahi,…tumhe khud taiyyar karungi aur main shaadi ke pehle eve main sab kuch leke aaungi"** and I reply **"thnx a lot ritu.."** and she says **"dosti main no thnx no sorry"** we both laugh and then I excuse myself as I need to get home for lunch…..

I reach home and we all complete our lunch and start bringing our luggage out and even tasha arrives…we both hug each other and show bhaiyya our luggage…and bhaiyya says with a sigh **"kya…itna luggage….ishu tumhari luggage sabse zyaada hai…ham sirf ek hafta ke liye jaa rahe hain…"** and Kajal bhabhi descending down the stairs with the housekeepers…I rather call them helpers carrying her luggage says **"Sachin…meri bhi luggage hain….dekho** " and then bhaiyya says **"Kajal tumhari bhi itni luggage….tum ladkiya kya carry karte hain ki itna luggage lena padta hain…"** and I reply **"ham to kapde hi carry karte…..aur kuch accessories"** and then ishu says **" you know what bhaiyya….yeh jo luggage main leke aayi…its not even 1/4** **th** **of my collection…"** and me and Kajal agree with ishu…..

And then decends our cuty,sachi…..with the helpers carrying her luggage…bhaiyya sees that and goes to sachi and says **"sachi baby…tum itna luggage leke kyun aaye ho…tumhare kapde to chote hote hain…."** And sachi replies **"papa…. kapde to chote hain…par unke saath matching bracelets… …matching earrings…matching clips….matching head bands…matching rubber bands…matching footwear….matching socks…matching.."** and bhaiyya cuts her off saying **"bus baby…its ok..i can understand….tum sabko itna luggage kyun laga….aur haan…ramu kaka…please yeh ladkiyaan ke luggage ek car main bhej dijiye…main apni..mumma aur papa ka luggage apne SUV main lagvata hun…."** he said with a sigh…and we laughed…and then I say **"lijiye…apki beti ne aapki question answer kar liya** "…and bhaiyya says **"ise apni maa aur dono buas ki characteristics aagayi…ab chale…"** and we go yes…

We all settle in our cars….and ishu says **"Ganapatti bappa"** and we say in unison **"Mauraya"** and then in unison say **"JAI MATA DI"** and then drive off at around 2:00….with tasha in the passenger seat and ishu and Kajal Bhabhi in the back seat….and bhaiyya, sachi,mom and dad in their SUV….Kajal Bhabhi accompanies us cause we wanted to have some girls time….We girls love long drives…..by the way..indore to Shirpur is 4 hours so not exactly a long drive….as I drive a sports car and the highways from Indore to Shirpur is actually on the indore to Mumbai highway...and we would reach there in 2.5 – 3 hours….but we do have a lot of fun….

Me,tasha and Bhabhi decide that each one of us will drive for an hour each…Me being the First and Bhabhi being the last as only Bhabhi remembers the route to the farm house as she and Bhaiyya visited the guest house a few months ago for a family party which I didn't due to my hectic schedule….as my car was a roof top convertible…we had even more fun and reach Shirpur around 5:00…..Bhaiyya and the rest would reach an hour later cause dad doesn't allow on going more than 100kmph….and they reach the guest house after two hours we did….

While having dinner mom says **"Shreya…daya aur uski parivaar kal subah 10 bajeh aayenge"** and then ishu asks **"mumma daya kaun hain?"** and papa replies **"tere honewala jeeju"** …..and then I ask my mom what should I wear saree or anarkali and them mom asks me to wear a saree….I have bought 3 sarees just in case and matching accessories…so it isn't an issue…..and then all of us go to our bedrooms and get some sleep cause all of got tired due to the journey…..

* * *

 _ **Daya P.O.V.:**_

* * *

I get off my bed and then move to my gym….to find everyone there including adi who is doing his workout with his paper dumbbells….i wish them **"good morning bhaiyya…Bhabhi and dushu and adi"** and they wish me back and then I start with my workout after which bhaiyya asks me **"daya…yaad hain na…tum aur baki log aaj shirpur ke liye nikal rahe hain…aur ha…adi mumma aur papa ke saath aa raha hain…purvi tum uska khyaal rakhna…"** and purvi assures them…I reply **"ha..bhaiyya yaad hain…aur rajat bhi hamare saath aa raha hain…."** And then dushu asks **"bhaiyya…kitne bajeh nikalna hai?"** and I say **"purvi…dushu…tum dono ki luggage packed hain na…."** and purvi says **"ha..bhaiyya….iss dushu ki bag maine hi pack kiya…"** and I say **"hmm…thik hai…to jitna luggage meri car main fit hogi ham utna leke jayenge aur baki luggage mummy aur papa ke saath bhejenge aur ham 10 bajeh ko nikalte hai aur 10 hour ki journey hai aur mere car main to ham 8 ghante main pahunch jaayenge…matlab 6:00 ."** and they both agree and I continue **" that means you have only 2.5 hours because abhi already 6:30 hogayi…is that clear?"** and they nod their heads in positivity….I wind up my work out by 7:00 as I need to get ready and pack my laptop bag and other needed stuff….

I get to my bedroom…..take bath and stand before my wardrobe to select my outfit….i don't take much time to select my outfit so after 2-3 mins I end with with a dark blue jeans and denim shirt and a brown belt…..after I get ready…I start decending down and then move towards the dining room…I wish everyone good morning and tell them our plan and dad tells me **"ham 11 bajeh nikalte hain….9 bajeh tak pahunch jayenge…."** And all of us agree to the plan…. I then call Rajat to inform him to be ready by 9:45 and we wll pick him up on the way…..

After sometime…I say **" Purvi its 9:45 luggage leke niche pahuncho…"** and then I see purvi coming down with 2 trolley bags and I say **"purvi…"** and she cuts me off saying" **I know bhaiyya…zyaada luggae hogaya…but I cant help it…"** and I sigh and say **"ok..chalo….meri car main ek hi jayega…dusra papa ke car main rakhvao….aur dushu tera kitna kuggage hain…."** I ask dushu…and he replies **"bhaiyya ek hi hain…par fhir bhi main papa ke car main lagvata hun…wo log vaise hi raat thak pahunchjayengi aur jeeju ki luggage bhi hamare car main aayegi hi na…"** and I say **"okay…so luggage car main arrange karo…nikalte hain…"**

And as decided we leave our home after saying Jai Mata di and Ganapati Bappa Mauraya…..We pick up Rajat on the way…and after sometime I ask purvi **"purvi muskaan nahi aa rahi hai ? main to uske baare main bhul gaya…."** And purvi replies **"bhaiyya usko kuch kaam hai to usne bola ki wo dopehar main nikalke aayegi…"** and I say **"acha thik hain.."** Currently Rajat is sitting with me in the front seat and purvi and dushu at the back…..

I eye rajat to ask ariel something….and he eyes me back saying that he will if I let him sit at the back seat with purvi….left with no option and not being able to control my curiosity…I stop the car on the roadside….and say **"dushu…aage aa…"** and he does so….and then we start off again….and at last rajat asks **"purvi…..tumhe ladki ka naam pata hain ?"** and ariel nods and says **"haan…Shreya"** and rajat and purvi continue with their thoughts and I drive off with my thoughts…..

Me,rajat and dushu take chances while driving as it is a really long journey….8 hours is no less….We havre lot of fun on the way as we always do…..We reach our guest house at 7 as we've stopped on our way for lunch and snacks…..and then we sit and start chit chatting while waiting for mom and dad to arrive with adi…..and they arrive at 9….i ask them **"papa…..journey main koi taklif to nahi hui….."** and he say **"nahi daya…koi taklif nahi hui….."** and then ariel asks **"mumma mere luggage leke aye hai na aap…"** to which mom replies **"ha…baba…leke aaya hun…"** and then adi says **"chachu…aap mujhe kal subah gym dikhaiye..main apna equiptment yaha bhi laya hun…"** I reply **"thik hain…tum aur tumhare gym equiptment.."** and mom says **"chaliye…late hogaya…jaldi jaake khaana khate hai aur kal subah hame 10 tak malhotra's ke ghar pahunchnahoga….daya… tayyar rehne…."** and I reply in positivity….then we go to have our dinner….

And then enters Purvi's bestie- muskaan….been a part of our family since our childhood….a very playful girl…..Purvi runs to her and hugs her….and then she comes and hugs me,dusha and rajat and we hug her back…and then mom says **"muskaan aao…tum bhi dinner karo"** to which she replies **"auntie maine raasta main kar liya…aap khaiye…."** and then all of us finish our dinner and go to get some sleep after the tiring day and waiting for a new page to turn over in my life…..

* * *

 _ **So how is dareya's first meeting gonna be ?**_

 _ **To know…keep reading HTDM…..**_

* * *

 **So…here is the 3** **rd** **chap…hope u enjoyed it…**

 **Guys…im so sorry…the links were correct but the website name I gave u were wrong…here's the correct one imgur. com without spaces….please check it out….im adding images after finding them with a lot of hardwork..and plz tell me how they are….here's the link for the 3 rd chap….**

 **Chapter 3:** **/a/7SnNa**

 **Please add imgur. com without spaces before using the above link…ill paste the same link in reviews so u can copy them…..ive updated TJOAF…please read….same deal 20 reviews...tomorrow is the next chap...otherwise day after tomorrow...  
**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME…**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	4. THE MEETING

**HAMESHA TUMHARE DIL MAIN**

 _ **# MY HEART IS PERFECT BECAUSE YOU ARE IN IT…..**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 4 :THE MEETING**_

* * *

 _ **Next day :**_

 _ **Shreya P.O.V.:**_

* * *

I wake up due to the noise around me in my bedroom…..i open my eyes to see sachi and ishi fighting….looking at this I say **" aap dono lad kyun rahe hain….."** to which ishi replies **"tum ham dono main se sabse zyaada kis se pyaar karte hain….?"** im shocked…how can I choose that…they both are equally important to me and I love them equally….and I say **"ishi yeh kya bachpana hain…main to dono se equal pyaar karti hun…."** to which ishi says **"di…main ya sachi?"** and sachi continues **"bolo na bua"** …I say **"main sachi se zyaada pyaar karti hun.."** she immediately runs and jumps into my lap….and we both hug…and then ishi says **"main samajh sakti hun….apne se zyaada pyaar hota hain…galat sawaal pucha maine…"** listening to this I immediately send sachi out…

I go to ishu **…** i was angry **"kya bola tumne huh…mazaak lagti yeh sab tumhe….kya sochti hai tu…..kya saabit karni chahti hain….mujhe laga ki sachi yeh sab samajhne ke liye choti hai aur agar maine teri naam liya to wo rone lagegi aur use bura laga aur tum inn sab ko samajhne ke liye matured ho…but main galat thi….aaj tak maine tumhe jo bhi pyaar diya…tune use galat saabit kiya…..maine tumhe kitni baar bola ki tum mere aapne ho…koi paraya nahi…maine tumhe yeh kitni baar samjhaya par shayad tum manna nahi chahte ho…."** and she says **"di I didn't mean that…main wo bolna nahi chahti…"** and continue **"its ok ishu….main samajh sakti hun…agar tumhare dil main yeh nahi tha to bahar aata hi nahi…jo maine pyaar diya tha shaayad wo kam hogayi….its ok….meri hi galti hai isme…."** I say with tears in my eyes…and get into the washroom….

I then come out of the washroom and see that ishi isn't present there anymore…. I plan to forget all this for time being and focus on and only today's meeting…I can't forget it though….but I have to for my parents…I bring my three sarees out….and in the end I select a translucent black saree with a silver and pink border with a sequined blouse…. I go take head bath and come out to get ready….and check out the time and its already 8…..so I quickly blow dry my hair…and then leave my hair down to one side of my shoulder…..and then wear my saree….and put a simple chain with a diamond pendant around my neck with matching earrings and then go down…..

Everyone sees me and says **"wow…..beautiful** "…I look down to the floor…mom says **"chalo…naashta karte hain…"** and we all head to the dining room…..we get seated and I go and sit beside Kajal Bhabhi instead of ishu….and me and ishi exchange a look….kajal Bhabhi asks **"nervous?"** and I reply **"thoda…."** to which she says **"tension mat le…sab thik hoga and no pressure…thik hain…aur tumhe jo bhi baat karna hai usse kardo…"** and I nod my head…we have our breakfast and then we head back to our rooms….and then I get to know that they'll stay with us in our guest house for the next one week…..

And then tasha enters saying **"sorry shree…..late hogayi…."** and I say **"aree…its ok…."** and then we both start talking with ishu's thought in my head…..Neither me nor ishu have the courage to talk to each other at this moment…..maybe we both want time from each other…and this is always a sensitive issue between both of us…and then I get out all of those thoughts related to this topic out of my mind….I tell tasha I'll be back …..and then I go to ishi's room….and say **"ishi chalo…"** and she says **"di I'm sorry"** and I say **"can we not talk about all this anymore… chalo…"** and maybe for the time being we both don't want this in our mind…so we both go and then she gets me ready….or I rather say giving me company while I get ready and then we sit waiting for 'ladke waale to come'….or maybe everyone is waiting for the 'ladke waale' to come and I am for the 'ladka'….

* * *

 _ **DAYA P.O.V.:**_

* * *

I wake up to find adi infront of me with his bag full of his so called gym equiptment…he says" **chachu aapne promise kiya hai ki aap mujhe gym dikhayenge…"** and I reply **"champ…abhi to utha hun…please…"** and he frowns his face…and surrendering to that cute face I say" **acha chalo….leke jaata hun…par muh to dholu…"** and I go to get freshen up and come out to see adi playing games on my phone and I say **"chalo champ…chale ya yahi rahe…."** listening to this he immediately puts my phone aside and grabs his bag…and then I guide him to the gym and give him his own corner….and I shorten my workout as I need to get ready for the meeting'…and I **"dushu adi pe dhyaan de…main niche jaa raha hun…agar ise kuch hua na…"** as he is the only one present there….he replies **"bhaiyya ise kya ho sakta hain…iske rehte hue mujhe security chahiye…zara kisiko bhejiye jo mujhpe dhyaan de sakta hain…"** I say **"ha..ha…bhejungi na….jab tera shaadi hogi tab main tumhari biwi ko bhejungi tumpe dhyaan dene ke liye.."** to which he replies **"bhaiyya mera shaadi hone main time hai…abhi aap apni shaadi pe dhyaan dijiye…."** saying this in sarcasim…

I get to my room to get ready….take my bath and unpack my luggage to check out my outfit for the day…get out a white shirt with blue stripes and a dark blue jeans…I wear it and put on a white blazer over the shirt…I then get down to the dining room…that's where everyone is present today instead of the living….and then dad asks **"daya…all set ?"** and I say **"yes dad.,…bus bhaiyya aur Bhabhi ko miss kar raha hun…"** and then muskaan says **"looking smart daya…"** and I thank her…..and then rajat says **"buddy….all the best"** and he giggles….

AT around 8:10 we leave to see the 'ladki waale' and I leave to see Shreya….I don't know why but I have a feeling Shreya is the one for me even before seeing or talking with her….and then we reach the house by 9:45 …and it was a 1.5 hour drive…..and then I get a call and I say **"mumma…aap jaiye…main 2 do minute main aata hun…."** And she says **"acha…thik hain…but jaldi aana…"** and I assure her saying **"ji maa…"** and then all of them go in and I continue on my call and once its over I head in….

I walk inside the house when I see her descending the staircase with 3 girls beside her….she looked really gorgeous with her black saree and I thought black really suits her….wait...im already attracted to her...we did have a small eye lock….and then she moved towards the living room and descended again as it was a sunken living room in a square shape with a white sofa tracing the perimeter with ethnic red pillows…its was really homely…that's when mom notices me and she calls **"daya waha khade kyun ho…idhar aao…."** And I obey her and sit between mom and dad and so does she…

Our parents talk for a while and we both just keep listening when my mom says **"mujhe lagta hain ki hame inn dono baat karne dena chahiye…"** and her parents agree and say **"Shreya…daya ko terrace pe leke jao…"** and she obeys and stands up and invites me to come along and I follow her…she guides me to the terrace…it was more like a lawn as it was covered with grass and there was a swing and a table in a corner…both of us take a seat at the table…I start the conversation **"Hi I am Dayanand Shetty…."** And she says **"Hi…I'm Shreya Malhotra…"** and we smile at each other….and then she says **"umm…main actually shaadi ke baad work continue karna chahti hun….and I run a fashion house so main todha bahot morderb hu….but I don't wear too much revealing clothes and mujhe apne limits pata hain… and yes I am a outgoing girl…."** after listening to all this I say **"listen….tum mujhe apne life nahi de rahe ho…tum bas mujhse apne life share kar rahe ho mujhse…so mujhe koi problem nahi inn sabse and moreover mujhe bhi independent aur out going ladki pasand aate hain….so I don't really have a problem and moreover purvi..i mean meri behan bhi modern hain aur Bhabhi bhi…so its totally fine…"** she smiles at me and even I do…

We then walk to the wall of the terrace….and then I say **"kya aap yeh shaadi koi pressure ke wajah se kar rahe hain…."** I ask her so cause I don't want to ruin her future…..and she replies **"nahi main yeh shaadi koi pressure ke wajah se nahi kar rahi hun….aap?"** she asks me…and I reply… **"nahi…honestly speaking…mujhe aap pasand aaye…kya main aapko pasand aaya hun…?"** I ask her…and she doesn't reply….maybe she doesn't like me….so I turn towards the door to get back down but then something stops me….I look back to find her holding my wrist and smiling at me….this is more than enough for me to understand that she likes me too….We both have an eye lock…and then she asks **"niche chale?sab wait karte honge…."** and then I nod my head and then she leaves my wrist and we both walk to the stairs…

I stop at the stairs and then look at her…..I extend my hand towards her….and I know everyone is looking at us….at the moment I don't care…..she puts her hand in mine and then we together descend down the stairs…..I look at her from the corner of my eye and catch her blushing…I l love that blush….and then we reach down…I guess everyone understood that it was yes cause I can see everyone hugging each other….and then I guess Shreya's sisters came and hug her and so did her brother….and then even ariel and dushu came and hug me and even muskaan did….…

Then dad says **"Jayant ji agar aap dono ko aitraaz nahi hai to kya hum inn dono ko bahar bhej sakte hain….ek dusre ko janne ke liye…."** And her dad replies **"ha….pradyuman ji…kyun nahi…"** and then my mom says **"agar aap chahe to ham inn dono ke saath kisiko bhej sakte hain…"** and then her mom says **"hame daya pe aur Shreya pe bharosa hain…inn dono ko akele jaane de sakte hain.."** and then dad says **"jao daya…intezaar kiski…."** and mom says **"jab tak aap dono waapas aayenge tab tak ham aapki shaadi aur sagaai ke baare baat karte hain…aur haan,…sham tak waapas mat aana…".** They say with a smirk...I made a mental note to thank dad as he was the one who planned to send us out letting me spend time with shreya... We both then go out wear our footwear and go towards my car….

After reaching my car….I open the door for her like a gentleman and then she gets in and sits and thanks me…I then think I have a full day with her…to spend the first moments of our new life with her together….and then I drive away…..

* * *

 _ **So how is the long drive going to be ?**_

 _ **What are dareya going to do ?**_

 _ **To know more...keep reading HTDM...**_

* * *

 **Here's the 4th chapter...there's the dareya meetiing..believe me..i was more excited to post the chapter but due to some reasons i couldnt post it...sorry i forgot to thank all my reviewers in the last chapter...im nominating HTDM for best debut Dareya writer..plz nominate my story...guys one more important thing...if u wanna see the pics whoever is really interested to see them...tell me..ill pm them the link or if they want send the link to their mail...so tell me...cuz most of u arent able to open the link and im not able to copy paste it here...ive tried...doesnt work...ill update the next chap tomorrow without fail...and if i get 15 reviews then today itself..there goes a deal...  
**

* * *

 **Shweta - its not on google...its on a website...give me ur email...ill send them to u...ill keep waiting for your reviews...i luv them...**

 **SHreya - i know...even i hate her..but see whats in the future yourself...**

 **Ashi -** **thnx...**

 **Sani -** **thnx...its ok...  
**

 **Arooj - thnx...**

 **Luv u shreya - thnx...**

 **Divi di - thnx...**

 **ammunikki - thnx...**

 **Shreya tomar - thnx...**

 **RK sweety - thnx...**

 **Ashi - thnx for the suggestion...**

 **Haya - thnx...**

 **Ashmika - thnx...**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME...**

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	5. THE LONG DRIVE

**HAMESHA TUMHARE DIL MAIN**

 _ **# MY HEART IS PERFECT BECAUSE YOU ARE IN IT…..**_

 _ **CHAPTER 5: THE LONG DRIVE**_

* * *

 _ **SAME DAY:**_

 _ **SHREYA P.O.V.:**_

* * *

He opens the door for me like a gentleman and then we drive off for a long drive….we did have a few minutes of awkward silence….which broke when he said **"you look gorgeous…."** I couldn't help but blush…he did notice that…I know that and I said **"thnx….by the way u look good too….."** and he says **"tell me something I don't know…just kidding…"** and then we both laugh…

He then says **"aapne baare kuch batao…"** and I start **"im 23…going to turn 24 soon..I was born and brought up in indore…. ….fhir main newyork gayi higher studies karne…wahi pe main ek fashion house main part time job karti thi…fir main wapas aayi aur maine indore main new heights fashion house khola aur uske agli saal maine banglore,chennai aur Mumbai main apni fashion house ko extend kiya hain…aur iss saal meri fashion house top 3 main pahunch gayi hain…..and that's about it….abhi aapki baari"** I end….

He starts saying **"main bhi 23 hun….again turning 24 soon...main actually papa ke business Shetty industries ko aage leke jaa raha hun….maine California main apni higher studies kiya and iss baar meri naam best business man of the year ke liye nominate hui hai….and I was born and brought up in mumbai….and yes…that's about me….ab main apni family ke baare main baat karta hu….dad…very responsible….retired DCP of CID Mumbai…retire hone ke baad unhone Shetty industries ko shuru kiya….fhir mumma…bahot loving hain…and I was always a mamma's boy…fhir bhaiyya….ham sabse bahot pyaar karte hain….ACP of CID Mumbai….and fhir tarika Bhabhi…bahot helpful , wo CID main forensic expert hai aur very guiding aur unke 4 saal ka beta Aditya…in short adi…shaitan…main use champ bulata hun…fir purvi…meri ariel….wo abhi fashion designing ki course kar rahi hai….bahot pyaaari hain…fhir hain…dushyant…dushu…..bahot humorous aur wo aur adi hamesha argue karte rehte….and yeh hai meri family…ab tum bhi isme milne waale ho…."**

I say **"main bhi batati hun…papa…im a papa's princess….har khwaish puri karte hain hamari….fhir mama…mama kam friend zyaada…..fhir hai sachu bhaiyya…ham sabse se bahot pyaar karte aur har choti icha ki dhyaan rakhte hain….aur papa ke business ko lead karte hain…aur fhir Kajal Bhabhi…bhabhi kam bestie zyaada….bahot pyaare…aur fhir sachi...cute…sweet…aur loving….aur fhir…"** I stop as I notice the surroundings and realize that the car has come to a halt….

I ask him **"aapne yaha kyun roka?"** …he replies **"yaha ek sundar se lake hain…toh waha baithke baat karte hain….chalo chalte hain…"** and then I get down from the car….he again extends his hand and I again put my hand in his…this feeling is very different yet very beautiful…..he leads me to the lake and it was a beautiful scene…..we sit under a tree….and he says **"fhir…"** and I get confused and say **"ji?"**..he laughs and says **"tum apne family ke baare main baat kar rahe the…fhir…"**

And then I continue **"fhir ishita…ishu….bahot pyaari hain….lively bhi…ghar ki jaan hain…meri bhi….."** I say in a pale voice…listening to this he says" **Shreya…kya hua…is everything okay….sirf ishita ke baare main bolte hue…aise kyun hogayi ho…"** and I realize this and I say **"wo kuch nahi…"** and he says **"see…agar kuch hain…tum mujhse share kar sakte ho…."** and then I start **"ishi meri sagi behan nahi hain…wo meri chacha-chachi ki beti hain…unki maut ek accident main hogayi…ishu tab 8 saal kit hi…aur wo inn sab ko bhul nahi payi…ham use sagi behan se zyaada pyaar karte hai aur mamma papa bhi use hamse kam pyaar nahi karte aur fhir"** I then narrate him the incident that took place in the morning…..and I continue **"maine use apne saath bulaya taaki kisiko na lage ki hamare bhich main jagada hui thi….abhi kabhi kabhi mujhe lagta hain ki meri pyaar main kuch kami reh gayi…"** he then puts his hand over mine and says **"bachi hai wo aur wo samajh jayegi….chill out…aur ha…kya tumhare pyaar main kabhi kami ho sakti hain…"** and then we both smile at each other….

We talk for some more time…and then I say" **bhukh lagi hain…khaana khaane chale…"** and he says **"main bhi wahi bolne jaa raha tha…chalo…"** and then we drive off to a buffet restaurant….and then we start with our lunch….we both get to know each other's likes and dislikes in the field of food…..and then we complete our lunch with a dessert…we again start driving off…..

We then drive to a cliff and sit there starting with our talk once again….we told each other about our lives…he says" **aur mere saath jo ladka tha…wo rajat hai…mera best friend….bachpan se…aur ham dono business partners bhi hain…purvi aur rajat ki shaadi 2 mahine main hain….."** and then I say" **that's great…purvi ko congratulate padega…aur tasha meri bestie hain…bachpan se..aur fashion house main mere partner….aur wo dusri ladki kaun thi…."** and he says **"oh…wo…she's muskaan….purvi ki best friend….again bachpan se…so ham dono bhi bachpan se friends hain…"** and then we start talking on various topics again…..

I never realized what the time was…it was already 5:45…..i started feeling cold…..suddenly I feel something around my shoulders..i look back and I see him….wrapping his coat around me….i smiled….that was so sweet of him...and for every girl its such a great feeling to be wrapped with your man's coat…did I just say 'my man' ? i ask him **"aapko thand nahi lag rahi hai.."** and he says **"main to full hands shirt pehan raha hun…"** I then put my hands into the sleeves and then we both leave in the car back to the house….

We soon reach the house…..and while entering the home I remove both my footwear and the coat…. I fold the coat into half and put it on my arm waiting for him to come…he soon arrives and we both go in together….and I don't see anyone in the living room so I ask ramu kaka" **kaka…sab kaha hain…"** and he replies **"sab upar terrace pe hai bitiya…"** and then I guide him up…we pass by my room so I say **"chaliye main aapko apni karma dikhati hun** "….i then take him and show him my room…with wooden flooring…crème bed…..with purple blanket…a side table and a wardrobe…a balcony with a swing…overlooking the city….

After showing him my bedroom I take him to the terrace…..where everyone is present….and then I hear purvi say **"lo…bhaiyya Bhabhi aagaye.."** I blush on hearing Bhabhi….and he doesn't fail to notice it…and whispers in my ear" **I luv ur blush.."** I blush more….and purvi comes and hugs me….saying **"congrats Bhabhi…aapki sagaai….3 din ke baad hain…"** I thank her…everyone comes hugs me and congratulates me and I thank them….and his mom says **"daya….shreya…..ham bade kal subah Mumbai ke liye nikal rahe hain….aur waha tak pahunchke ham sabko cards deke aate hain aur waha se indore tak flight main jaake waha cards distribute karke parso raat tak yaha pahunchenge…tab tak dushu…rajat…purvi…Sachin…ishita ,muskaan aur Kajal yaha ke taiyyariyan karenge"** we both agree…

And then all of us move down for our dinner…we have a lot of fun after dinner…by we I mean the youth in both the families…and then all of us plan to move to our rooms…so I show everyone their rooms…or I rather say….i showed them the vacant rooms and they chose…and he…daya…chose the room next to mine…..and then all of us get to our rooms to get some sleep….i go to my room and get changed into comfortable clothes…sweat pants and t shirt…and then I notice his coat on my bed and I realize I left it here when we came here to show him my room…

I pick it up and head towards his room…..and I knock the room…no response so I slowly turn the knob and open the door to see him sleep unchanged with his watch on his wrist….goggles hanging on his shirt…..his wallet in his pocket and his mobile in his hand…and his socks still on…I put the coat on the side table and remove his socks….put the goggles…wallet…watch and his mobile on the side table and put the blanket over him and turn back to go when I turn back to take the coat back with me because I want to give it to him personally…..

I get back to my room to get some sleep…..but then I decide to check out my laptop…and then I forget about the conference call….I open my mail..check the progress and then type and apology letter to vijendra and shruthi and mail it to them…..and I send them a message saying the conference call will take place at 8:00 tomorrow morning…

And then I notice ishu coming into my room…..and she starts **"di..im really sorry….subah meri matlab aapko hurt karne ke liye nahi tha…im really very sorry…main kabhi firse aise baate nahi karungi…."** and I say **"dekho ishu..it hurts jab tum aise bolte ho…."** and she says **"im really sorry di…I wont do this again…."** and we hug to reconcile…and she says **"jeeju bahot ache hain…wo mere paas aaye the aur unhone mujhe sab samjhaya tha…agar aaj wo nahi hote to shayad main kabhi tumhari feelings ko jaan nahi paati...chalo bye…..bahot dher hogayi…kal subah baat karte hain"** and she leaves….

I'm actually really happy to find out he really cares for the bond I share with others which shows why he went to ishi to make her understand stuff and also that he treats my family members as his own….I guess my prince charming has arrived…and its him….. **Dayanand Shetty** …and then I go and get some sleep after a tiring day and a day well spent…

* * *

 _ **DAYA P.O.V.:**_

 _ **NEXT DAY:**_

* * *

I get up to notice that my socks are removed…goggles…wallet…mobile and my watch are neatly placed on the side table…I don't remember removing any of them as I slept as soon as I came to the room as I was very tired…maybe purvi did….as she does this most of the time…I then get freshed up and start to move to the the gym….

As I step out of the room….I notice that even Shreya is out so I say **"good morning Shreya…"** and she wishes me back with a beautiful smile which I would like to see everyday **"good morning daya…"** and then I ask her **"gym kaha hain?"** to which she replies" **chaliye…main wahi jaa rahi hun…"** and then I start following her and ask her **"tum roz workout karti ho?"** to which she replies **"ha….par actually almost ek hafte se nahi ho paya…busy schedule ke wajah se….aaj time mila hain…socha hain ki chalo…gym jaati hun…"** and I reply **"acha….."** and then we both reach the gym and start doing our respective workouts….and then dushu says **"bhaiyya…mama papa….aunty uncle…subah nikal gaye…"** so I say **"acha thik hain…"** …we all continue our workout…and by we all…I mean,…me Shreya… dushu….tasha…. Kajal bhabi…Sachin bhaiyya…. rajat…muskaan…purvi and adi….

After sometime Shreya says **"main apni room main jaa rahi hun….abhi meri conferencecall hain…maine kal raat ki miss ki thi…ill join you all soon…."** and then she goes for her conference call…we all continue our workout…and then ramu kaka says **"aap sab ke liye koi niche wait kar raha hain…"** and then purvi says **"hamare liye…kaun hain….naam bataya…"** and kaka says **"nahi bitiya….unhone nahi bataya…par haan…unhone aap sabko ek saath bulaya hain…"** and I say **"ajeeb hain…pata nahi kaun hain…chalo…"** and then sachin says" **chale…agar bulaya hain to jaana to padega…."**

And then we all move down…me…purvi and dushu get surprised…and yes adi also….it was bhaiyya and tarika Bhabhi….we all go hug them…I introduce them to everyone and everyone to them….bhabhi then asks **"acha…daya…tumhari dulhaan nahi dhikayi de rahi hain….zara mujhe apni devrani se bhi milao.."** and I reply **"Bhabhi uski koi conference call ho rahi hain…"** and then Kajal says **"Shreya…call hogayi…"** and then I hear Shreya saying **"ha Bhabhi….abhi abhi khatam huyi hain…."** And then Kajal speaks again **…"acha…to niche aao…tumse milne koi aaya hain…."** And then I hear Shreya say **"ha Bhabhi abhi aayi…"** ….we start talking while waiting for Shreya….. and soon we hear… " **AAAWWWW!"** What we saw made us freeze in our places…

* * *

 _ **So….what did everyone see that they froze in their places ?**_

 _ **To know….keep reading HTDM…..**_

* * *

 **Here's the fifth chap…..hope you liked it…and I need someone to nominate me and my story for best debut Dareya writer….**

 **Shreya tomar – thnx dearie….**

 **Ashwini – hey..thnx…plz enter ur email address witout adding . com in the end…ff doenst allow links to be posted….Shreya – thnx…**

 **Ammunikki – thnx….**

 **Divi di – thnx….Ashi – thnx….ill update misunderstanding soon…**

 **Arooj – thnx….**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME…**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	6. I'M HERE FOR YOU

**HAMESHA TUMHARE DIL MAIN**

 _ **# MY HEART IS PERFECT BECAUSE YOU ARE IN IT…..**_

 _ **CHAPTER 6 : I'M HERE FOR YOU**_

* * *

 **Daya P.O.V.:**

* * *

We start talking while waiting for Shreya….. and soon we hear… " **AAAWWWW!"** What we saw made us freeze in our places…I saw Shreya slip on the stairs and come down to the ground rolling….it took me a few seconds to realize what happened and when I did I immediately rush to her…she was wincing in pain….it hurt to see her like that…..Thank god…she didn't loose her conscious….I take her head into my lap and cup her face **"Shreya…tum thik ho….zyaada dard to nahi ho rahi hain…"** and she replies in pain **"aww…it hurts…bahot dard ho raha hain daya…."**. I enquire her **"kaha chot aayi hain….?"** And she replies in her breaking voice **"ankle twist hui thi…hila nahi paa rahi hun…"**. I say **"acha…calm down…..bhabhi kuch karenge…..kuch nahi hoga…"** to comfort her…..and then I day **"Bhabhi dekhiye na…."** to which she replies **"haan..daya…dekh rahi hun….tum tension mat lo.."** and turns to Shreya to say **"Shreya….try to move your ankle…rotate it….upar niche karo…"**.Shreya tries doing it and says **" nahi ho ragha hain Bhabhi…bahot dard ho rahi hain….i cant do this…."** I start moving my hand through her hair to calm her down and I hear Sachin asking **"Tarika ji..zyaada serious to nahi…fracture to nahi hua…chaliye hospital leke jaate hain…"** and bhabhi replies **"nahi Sachin..its not serious..bas todha twist hua….ek baar Shreya todhi bahot rotate karegi toh thik hojayega…"** and then she turns towards me and says **"daya…Shreya ko uthao…room main leke chalo.."**

I pick up Shreya in my arms and she wraps her arms around my neck…and I immediately rush her to a room….and put her down in the bed…..she was still crying…guess she's badly hurt….Bhabhi puts a pillow under Shreya's leg….I put her head in my lap…Bhabhi was instructing ishita to bring some stuff…I look at Shreya and say **"Shreya…look at me…."** And she does…I continue **"please don't cry…main tumhe rote hue dekh nahi sakta…I know its hurting…par bas kuch dher…."** And she nods….and then Bhabhi says **"Shreya…im going move your ankle in some directions…agar zyaada dard ho rahi hain..then stop me…thik hai ?"** and Shreya just replies with a "hmm".

Bhabhi slowly starts rotating shreya's ankle and Shreya is wincing in great pain…and I can feel her clenching my sweat pants with one hand and her nails digging into my hand which was holding hers…but it didn't really matter cause at this moment it is Shreya that matters…and then after a few more minutes Bhabhi was successful in making Shreya's ankle alright..and I hear her saying **.." done…shreya…..bas 5 more minutes.…crepe bandage bandungi..fhir aaram kar sakte ho"** and Shreya justs nods her head and turns her head sidewards and I see her closing her eyes….i just pat her on her hair…and soothe her…

By the time Bhabhi completed tying the crepe bandage,Shreya was asleep…And then bhaiyya comes and says **" Daya….mujhe tumse baat karni hain…"** I nod in affirmative….and put shreya's head in ishita's lap and move out with bhaiyya….we go to the terrace….and I ask **" kya hua bhaiyya?"** as I could sense something serious by his voice…he replies **"daya….mujhe lagta hain ki yeh planned tha…"** not understanding what he was indicating to I ask **"kya hua ?"** to which he replies **"Shreya ki slip hoke girna…mujhe steps pe kuch oil jaise dikha tha…"** and I say **"Bhaiyya…galti se gir gayi hogi….but shayad aap jo keh rahe hain…wo bhi sahi hain…."** And he says **"hmm…shayad…baat chodo abhi…..chalo..waha baith the hain…"** pointing towards the table in the garden…

We both head there and take seats…and bhaiyya asks **"toh…pasand aayi Shreya ?"** I didn't expect this…. I reply **" haan bhaiyya….pasand hi nahi,….pyaar hogaya…shayad papa ki kahani main jo hua meri kahani main bhi wahi ho rahi hain…aur mujhe yaakin nahi hota hai ki usne US main padhai ki….I mean uski simplicity….innocence…..sanskaar….ham sabko apna manna….i mean….bahot kam ladkiyan hote hain jo foreign jaake bhi apne sanskaar nahi bhulte….aur the surprising thing is wo sabke saath itni jaldi mil jul jaati hain…aise lagta hain hi nahi ki ham sab kal mile hain…lagta to aisa hai ki ham ek dusre ko saalo se jaante hain…aur shaayd apne suna nahi…..shreya ne Bhabhi ko Bhabhi bulaya tha…bina introduce kiye hue….matlab usko yaad hain jo kuch bhi maine Bhabhi ke baare main bataya tha…..iska matlab hain ki wo hamare parivar ke baare main har choti chiz yaad rakhti hain…..aur kya chahiye bhaiyya….mumma papa ne na sirf ek achi life partner ko dundha…unhone ek perfect bahu aur beti dhundha hain…"** I complete with a sigh…he says **" happy to know mere bhai…..shreya ke baare main zyaada kuch pata nahi hain…but yeh toh pata hain ki tumhe khush rakhegi…."**

We then head down and start talking….I so want to go check on Shreya….but with so many people around…..NO….then I see ishita coming out of the room where Shreya is…..she signs me that Shreya woke up and wants to talk with me….huff…..I look around and see everyone busy in their own world…..so I give some lame excuse and escape…..I go into the room and see Shreya trying to sit….I rush to her and help her sit….

* * *

 **Shreya P.O.V.:**

* * *

I wake up and see ishu beside me….I ask her where everyone is and she replies that everyone is out….and then I ask her to call daya in as I have a strong feeling that I have injured daya when I was in pain…she goes to call him….I try to sit up…but then the pain makes it impossible just when he comes in and helps me to…aww….so sweet of him… I look at his hand and I was right…my nails dug into his hand and he was injured…I take the first aid box beside me and take his hand into mine….

I hear him say **" Shreya….iski koi zaroorat nahi hain…..im fine….."** I say **" zaroorat Hain…im so sorry…..meri wajah se aapko chot lagi…."** And he says **" tumhare wajah se nahi hai Shreya…its ok….waise kaise ho tum ? dard kam hui ?"** to which I reply **" main thik hun abhi…..and thanks a lot for you support , care and what not…main bahot khush hun ki mujhe aap jaise koi mile hain…"** He says **" thank you bolne ki zaroorat nahi hain.. I guess…farz banta hain mera….officially nahi….par dil se…I'm here for you"** he completes and winks….I've fallen for him…..I can feel my cheeks burning and there's a huge smile pasted on my face…..I just look down…and ask **"bahar chale ?"** still blushing….

" **No way…tumhe chot lagi hain…tum kahi nahi jaane waale ho….."** he answers….i try convincing him **" please daya…..main bas waha jaake baithungi….please…"** with puppy eyes…and guess what…he agrees….guess he couldn't say no to my puppy eyes….He helps me get down the bed….he forwards his hand…which I happily accept and the second goes around my waist…I blush again….and he slowly helps me out….

We reach the hall and I'm bombarded with questions mainly revolving around why I came out and how I am….I answer all of them and get seated….and then Kajal Bhabhi **says " ab ham shopping kaise jaayenge….shreya ki kaapde…aur ham sabki bhi…" I say "bhabhi…bahar jaane ki zarurat nahi hain…main Ritu se boldungi….usne bola tha ki who skype pe hame designs dikhayegi….."** and tarika Bhabhi says **" acha…that's good…tab to hame sirf jewellery shopping karni hain…jo ham kal kar sakte hian…aaj Shreya ko rest mil jayegi…"** and then tasha **says " haan….aur yaha ache jewellery shops mujhe pata hain…infact yaha se 30 kilometre door hamara company ka jis jewellery shop se tie up hain…wo bhi hain..so I guess….works done…"** and then sachu bhaiyya says **"fhir to sirf catering aur decoration bache hain… main aur rajat catering sambhalenge….."** and then dushyant says **" aur main aur abhi bhaiyya decoration sambhalenge.."**. Purvi then says **" so…everything in place….to skype abhi karle…..shayad fhir time nahi milegi…"** and I finally open my mouth and say **"haan purvi…I think your right…..ishu meri phone leke aao na…..room main hain…..".** She goes to fetch my phone….

I then call ritu and inform her about our engagement and then we decide that she'll come online on skype after 30 minutes so that she can arrange everything….and then we all get started with our gossiping…..after sometime daya gets a call,excuses himself and goes out….he then walks in….calls rajat and both of them go into his room and stay there….probably some office work….and then after a good 45 minutes ritu finally calls me and asks me to come online….

Dushyant connects the skype to the TV so that everyone can have a good view of it….and then it gets connected… **"hey ritu"** I say…and she says **" hey dearie….first and foremost congrats…."** And then I thank her saying **"thanks a lot ritu…"** and then she **asks " acha….itne handsome ladko main se tumhari dulha kaun hain…"** and I say **"ritu…inme se koi nahi hai huh….wo upar kaam kar rahe hain…"** and then she teases **"wo and all huh…..naam toh batao…"** and I answer **"tum bhi na….unka naam daya hain…"** and then dushyant says **"main bhaiyya ko leke lata hun.."** and he goes…

Daya soon comes and takes his seat beside me and rajat takes a seat beside purvi…..and ritu starts showing us the designs…when she **says " Shreya…mere paas aap dono ke liye ek special design hain….and abhi tak yeh market main bhi nahi aayi hain…and yeh sirf hamarae company ki design hain and im planning on keeping these designs only for you guys…meri matlab these will be the only pieces aur main market ke liye same trend main kuch aur launch karungi…"** and I **say " thanks a lot ritu…but iski kya jarurat hain…I mean itne mehnat se designs banaya tha tumne aur.."** she cuts me off saying **"listen…im happy with this descision of mine but main yeh design ki model launch karungi but with a different design..come ill show you…"** and then she shows us…

Man…I've never seen such good design…it was just too beautiful…I look at daya and we both decide to grab these outfits…..and then the rest also choose beautiful outfits….ishita chooses a lehenga…and so does purvi….and muskaan chooses an anarkali and both my bhabhi's choose very beautiful sarees….me and daya had to choose another pair of outfit as we need one for roka and one for sagaai…we have already selected one for sagaai – the one ritu designed specially for us and now we were supposed to select another for roka…I select my outfit after all these ladies out here have a debate and daya selects his after the men have a debate…looks like they are more excited than us…..

By the time everyone is done with their outfit selection its already 2:30 p.m….so we move to have our lunch….abhijeet bhaiyya asks me **"Shreya…tumhari favorite colour combination kya hain ?"** to which I reply **" cream and purple bhaiyya"** and everyone for the Shetty family hoot **"ooo"** …I'm very confused…when dushyant says **"Bhabhi bhaiyya ko bhi cream and purple combination hi pasand hain…..made for each other…"** I blush….come on…who wouldn't….and then we complete lunch and head back to the living room…

The gossiping starts again….and then sachu bhaiyya says **" attention please…maine aur rajat ne catering waalo ke saath sham me meeting rakha hain so sham main sabko free rehna padega…"** and abhijeet bhaiyya says **" hamne bhi decoraters ko bulaya hain….so aaj ke sham is scheduled…"** and then we all start gossiping again….then everyone gets back to their rooms either to take rest or do some work….in the end its only me , daya, purvi, rajat, ishita,tasha and dushyant who are present in the living room…

Purvi then asks me **"Bhabhi future ka kya plan hain ?"** to which I reply **"abhi toh indore,banglore,Chennai aur Mumbai main meri fashion house ki chain hain….profit main hain….aur I was planning on starting a new venture….event organising..bachpan se hi shauk tha…now that we are renowned..i guess….its high time….."** and then dushyant says " **Bhabhi..you know what…aap aur daya bhai bilkul same to same…daya bhai bhi event organising ki venture start karne ki plan kar rahe hain…kyunki its his dream"** Me and daya look at each other and smile…..

Purvi then says **"actually Bhabhi…I was planning to lead this venture….and maine fashion designing bhi kiya hai….so main ek course join kar rahi hun….event organising studies….its for 6 months…..and its starting after 6 months…aap bhi join kijiye na….we can start the venture together"** I say **"im actually sceptical about it purvi…agar main studies karna shuru karungi toh tasha pe pressure bad jayegi….and I doubt agar main dono sambal paungi"** and then tashu says **"Shreya…go for it…mujhe pata hain…fashion designing teri shauk tha aur event planning teri dream….and moreover daya ko bhi bahot interest hain,…aur mujhpe pressure nahi padegi"** and then ishita **says "di..if your worrying about the fashion house….dont tasha di aur main to hun..meri padhai 2 mahine main to complete honge…"** I look at daya who says **" Shreya….achieve your dreams…mujhe toh problem nahi hain…infact main bahot khush hun….mujhe bhi yeh venture shuru karna tha…jo ab tum kar rahe ho..from my side…aur companies to pakka tie up honge…go for it…main apni dream tum dono ke haath main rakh rahi hun…pura karoge na…."** and then I look at everyone who are compelling me to go for it..and at last at purvi and then we both give a huge smile….and there starts the celebration…not the actual one..that's gonna be in the evening…

* * *

 _ **Keep reading HTDM….**_

* * *

 **SO…here's the 6** **th** **chapter…..and thanks for all the support…please vote for me once the dates are announced for the best debut Dareya writer….I m starting a new thing…the next chap will be dedicated to that person who gives the best review for this chap…..so get reviewing…**

 **Sani – thnx…**

 **– thnx….**

 **Shreya tomar – thnx…**

 **Ashi – thnx…**

 **Shweta04 – thnx a lot…**

 **RK sweety - thnx…**

 **Arooj – thnx…**

 **Divi di – thnx…**

 **Shreya – thnx…**

 **Ashwini – thnx….**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME…**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI 18**


	7. PREPARATIONS IN PROGRESS

**HAMESHA TUMHARE DIL MAIN**

 _ **# MY HEART IS PERFECT BECAUSE YOU ARE IN IT…..**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 7 : PREPARATIONS IN PROGRESS**_

* * *

 **Shreya's P.O.V.:**

* * *

After the new plans we made in the afternoon….the event planning one….we did more gossiping and then in the evening we got a lot of visitors….okay..not a lot…but some…the caterers and decorators…..So..we all sit in the backyard which is also our garden to finalize stuff…and through out the afternoon and evening…he was beside me…yes…he…..

We finalize beautiful decorations…mostly our own designs….our includes mine…days's and purvi's…and we just hope it turns out to be beautiful…..and in catering we finalize one dish of each one's favorite and 2 of mine and his…and by the time we did all this….it was late evening…

Tarika Bhabhi asks **"Shreya….pair main dard kam hua ?"** to which I reply **"Bhabhi…kam nahi…dard hain hi nahi…choti si chot hain…thik hogaya…..crepe bandage ki zarurat bhi nahi padegi….."** and then ishu **says " haan di…mujhe pata hain kitna thik hogaya…tum na….crepe bandage nikaloge nahi…."** and then dushyant says **" ishita agar Bhabhi itni hi keh rahi hain tumheri problem kya hai…"** and ishu counters him **"main apne di se baat kar rahi hun..tera problem kya hain…"** and then dushyant answers **"agar Bhabhi teri di hai to wo mere Bhabhi hain…..to main unhe support kar raha hun…."** Daya says **"chup raho na…dono ki dono…jab dekho ladte hain…."**

We then have our dinner….Kajal Bhabhi says **"kal sab ready rahiye…ham subah 9:30 bajeh niklenge….jewellery shopping ke liye…aur transport ka kya karenge…kuch decide hua…..?"** Abhijeet bhaiyya says **"ummm…..main ,tarika, Sachin aur tum ek car main jaa sakte hain…..aur dushu, ishita,muskaan,rajat aur purvi ek car main…and daya aur Shreya ek car main…."** And then sachu bhaiyya says **"in that case….I guess….ham charo mere car main jaa sakte hain….and ishita aur baaki log abhijeet ke car main and daya aur Shreya daya ke car main…"** Dushyanth says **"good plan…..rajat jiju main drive karunga….aap apne hone waale biwi ke saath piche enjoy kijiye…."** And then purvi says **"aaj kal kuch zyaada hi chal raha hai tera zubaan…chup baith…main tumse badi hun…."** And then daya says **"please..ab tum dono shuru mat ho jaiye…"**

And then sachi comes and says **" mamma…aap ko pata hain…adi bahot acha hain….."** and then Kajal Bhabhi says **"acha…wo kyun ?"** and then sachi says **"kyunki wo mujhse apne gym equiptment share karega….** " And then turns to me and says **"bua…..main aap ke saath kal gym chalungi…le jaoge na…."** I lift her and make her sit in my lap and says **"haa…le jaungi….Par…. yeh gym equiptment hai kya…"** and then daya says **" wo…dumbells…paper mache ke….unse hi dimaag khaa raha hain….3-4 din se…."** and all of us laugh at his comment…..

Daya **says "waise…shreya…tum toh kal gym nahi aaoge…tumhari pair abhi puri tarah se thik nahi hua….."** man…he cares a lot for me…I say **" haan…par main sachi ko waha drop karungi…aur main soch rahi thi ki agar adi mujhe allow karega toh main bhi uske saath uske dumbells ke saath workout karungi….allow karoge na adi…"** I ask adi…and he asks **"sure….aap mere dumbells ke saath workout kar sakte hain…."** Everyone laughs…..

Daya says **"umm…kal ham adi aur sachi ko hamare car main le jayenge…."** That was a good decision….I must say… dushyant **says " bhaiyya…..aap bhi na…abhijeet bhaiyya ne aap dono ko car main akele bhejne ke liye plan kiya tha taaki aap dono time spend kar sakte hain…aur aap hai ki bacho ko apne saath le jaane ki baat kar rahe hain…."** And then I **say "dushyant…mujhe bhi adi ke saath kuch time spend karna hain…waise….jab laut rahe hain ham adi aur sachi ko Bhabhi aur bhaiyya ke bhej denge…"** and then ishu says **"wow…dono ek hi chiz chahte hain…sachi main…made for each other…"** I'm all red…..please stop teasing… dushyant **"aur aap logo ne notice kiya…bhaiyya ne bola hamare car…..mere car nahi….."** did he have to say that…I'm already blushing…..and then everyone goes ooo…..please.,…why do you need to end up at teasing…not that I don't like it…but it's just embarrassing and I can't stop smiling….

Daya **says "haan..toh….do din main meri fiancée banegi to mere saare chize uske bhi honge…. "** Ohh…how I wish he didn't say that…..it just makes me blush more….why….and there comes another round of teasing…OH NO !...After the teasing session got over….all of us just went to bed as we had a scheduled shopping day tomorrow…..

I get back to my room and recall the events that took place in the past few days…that changed my life…in a good way…..I was having the time of my life…..I move to the terrace just to spend some time there...before I move there I grab the ice cream bucket...I totally don't have the habit of serving myself in a bowl when I eat alone….and then as I enter the terrace I notice him there….daya…..

" **Hey….soye nahi aap?"** I ask him…..he turns back and smiles and says **"nope…didn't feel sleepy…"** I then ask him if he wants ice cream….he nods a yes…we both settle on the table and grab spoons….I say **"umm…I'm sorry..Maine bowls main serve nahi kiya….I hope you don't mind…."** To which he says **"not at all...mujhe bhi aise khana pasand hain…."**

I say **"Thanks….for trusting and putting your dreams in my hands…"** he says **"waise…welcome…but thanks ki jarurat nahi hain….umm…I'm sorry agar tumhe bura laga jab maine bola ki tum mere fiancée banne wale ho and…."** I cut him off…and say **"don't…infact mujhe acha laga…."** And I blush…he did notice **"I love your blush…."** …I blush more…..he continues **"I love your blush more…."** He was trying to make me blush more…

Suddenly we here **"HELLOOO!"** there comes the battalion….purvi…ishu...rajat…dushyant and muskaan….and then purvi says **"aww…just look at you Bhabhi….your blushing…."** No….not another round of teasing…and ishu says **"jiju…kya kiya aapne ki meri di itni blush kar rahi hain…."** and then muskaan says **"hey…daya bhi blush kar raha hain…"** I look at him…..aww…he looks so cute…..he was not exactly blushing…but smiling with his looking somewhat at the floor….and then rajat says **"I guess hame so jaana chahiye…its getting late…"** Thanks rajat…you saved me….me and daya nod immediately and move to sleep…..

* * *

 **Next morning:**

* * *

I wake up…as usual go open the curtains and I enter my room's balcony…just as I lean on the wall…I hear a knock at the door and go to open it…it was him **….."good morning Shreya…pair kaisa hain ?"** he wishes me…I wish him back **"good morning and its healed…"** with a smile….he then points at the coffe mugs in his hands and asks **"Coffee ?"** and I nod…we both get seated in the balcony and start having our coffee…..and he asks **"so…tumhari birthday kab hai ?"** to which I reply **"18 January ! aapka ?"**

Before he answers…there arrives the battalion…dushyant says **"Bhabhi….ab pura yakin hogaya ki aap dono ek dusre ke liye hi bane hain…I mean unbelievable…"** and then purvi says **"exactly….I don't believe….`wow man….this is just amazing…"** and ishu continues **"wow..mummy aur daddy ne di ke liye perfect husband chuna hain…"** and then rajat says **"shreya…let me explain…daya ki birthday bhi 18 january hain….."** Suddenly the floor seems interesting to me…I constantly look at the floor to avoid displaying my blush to them…..

Muskaan then asks **"waise…daya tum yaha kya kar rahe ho…subah subah…"** to which he replies… **"morning coffee….."** I **ask "by the way,….good morning….aur aap log gym nahi gaye ?"** to which dushyant replies **"nay…mood nahi tha Bhabhi and good morning…"** and everyone sings in chorus **"good morning…."** We all laugh…..Ishu **" let's get ready…shopping spree…"** We all nod…and part their ways to their rooms….

I take bath wear a chudidhar and go downstairs to the dining table and greet everyone….I ask Kajal Bhabhi **"Bhabhi….butter nahi hain…"** to which she replies **"ohh…bhul gayi laana…abhi laati hun…"** I say **"Bhabhi main laati hun…"** I rush of before she denies…I bring the butter and put it on the table…I look for a seat to take and find no chair empty except the one next to him…..him….daya…..I take my seat beside him with a little bit of hesitation…..and then we have our breakfast…get our mobiles…handbags and everything we carry for shopping….and move towards the cars….

As we move towards the cars….adi holds my hand and sachi holds his….and we both walk beside each other…I put adi in his seat and he does the same with sachi….we buckle up both of them with seat belts and throughout we share an eye lock…..before we get into our seats I ask him **"can I drive ?"** to which he replies **"sure…."** And then I start driving…and we talk…..adi and sachi being chatter boxes did nonstop talking…I mean nonstop…but you can never get bored of their cute and innocent talks….

We finally reach the jewellery shop…go in and take our seat….we even had to choose our engagement rings…..so all of us head to the rings section…..the sales person starts showing us the designs…..we both liked none…..they were regular designs…..then I tell the sales person **"I want something unique….do you anything in the new models ?"** to which the salesperson replies **"ma'am these are the designs we have…but on your insistence we can make a design you desire…."**

Me and daya start discussing about the ring design while the others are still looking at the rings….alas….we have an idea….so I start describing and he goes to get the rings ready…. then tarika Bhabhi says **"wow…kya design hain…bahot pretty hogi…"** and then ishu says **"I'm very eager to see it…."** and then dushyant asks **"idea kiski thi…."** I reply **"dono ki.."**

After that we check designs for the second pair of designs while the jeweller takes our finger sizes…..we needed two pairs…one for roka and one for engagement…the one we designed was for our engagement…he asks me **"roka ke liye kaise ring chahiye…I was thinking of a simple one…."** To which I reply **…"yeah…mujhe bhi yahi lagta hain ki simple hi lete…"** and in the end we settle with a simple yet beautiful rings for both of us….and then move to the necklaces section….and he moves to the bracelet section….

I take a look at the necklaces and start trying the ones my bhabhis, purvi…. muskaan and ishu give me…they had to get me something grand as both the families are one of the richest in India…..perks of being rich…..I did take grand but not like so grand…they were simple but adorned with diamonds…I was putting on each necklace and looking at him from the mirror and he nods no….I guess he hardly said yes for 2-3 sets….

I start taking a looking at different designs when I feel something cold around my neck…I look up at the mirror….to find him putting a very beautiful necklace around my neck…it was a beautiful diamond chain with ruby in the borders….it looked really good…..I smile at him…I mean he saw my smile on the mirror….he bends down to my ear and whispers **"made just for you"** ,….it makes me blush…..I say **"I love it…baki choose karne ke liye help kijiye please…."** he takes his seat beside me and we choose pretty necklaces….

He then says **" mujhe bhi help kardo necklaces bracelets choose karne ke liye…."** I say **"chaliye…"** and we complete choosing for him also….and then we both sit and talk while the rest select their jewellery…he says **"so…"** and I say **…"so…kal iss time ham dono ek dusre se engaged honge….."** He says **"yeah…."** And we talk about more stuff….random stuff and then time to leave for home….abhijeet bhaiyya says **"dushu….kal..The first you are gonna do is coming here to pick the rings…."** And then sachu bhaiyya says **"ishu…tum bhi dushyanth ke saath aaoge…"** and they both nod in affirmative….

All of us leave for home and have our lunch on the way…this time it's only me and him in the car so we talked a lot….I used to wonder why couples used to talk endlessly and today I got the answer…cause there a lot to talk about…especially when it's an arranged marriage….we talked all the way and finally reached our destination….at 4:30

I enter the home to find a few mehndi designers waiting for us…oh I forgot about…I had to get my mehndi done…tarika Bhabhi says **"Shreya…tum jaake kapde badal ke aao….mehendi lagana hain…purvi..ishuta aur muskaa…tum log bhi kapde badal ke aao…"** I go up change into my sweat pants and tee and come down and sit…the other girls also come and all the girls…in girls I include my bhabhis also sit and get their mehndi's done….

Abhijeet bhaiyya and sachu bhaiyya are talking on their respective phones….both the kids were in the play area with a caretaker…..dushyant was playing games on his PSP…and he along with rajat were working on their laptops….I get a call on my phone…the phone was right beside me but both my hands were pre occupied with mehndi…it was Shruti…my secretary….but how am I going to lift the phone….

Daya comes and sits beside me…answers the call and puts it at my ear….it was about some issues in the consignment…..I tell them what to do and he cuts the call for me….tasha asks **"kaun tha shree…"** I answer **"wo..shruthi….manifesta fashion house ki consignment main kuch issues the…"** and then all of us get back to our mehndi designs and he doesn't move from my side…I like it….

After the mehndi was put on…we had to sit for it to dry….meanwhile our parents enter…I go hug mom and dad….and then go to take blessings from his mom and dad but his mom says **"beta…tumhe pair chune ki zarurat nahi hain….tumhari jagah hamare dil main hain…."** and we hug carefully so that my mehndi doesn't smudge…

Dinner time ! but how am I going to eat…how are we gonna eat ? Daya's mom brings a plate for us and starts feeding the girls….and then dushu complains **"mumma…mujhe bhi khilao na…"** and daya also complains **"exactly mmuma…aap hame bhul gaye…..kyun abhijeet bhaiyya…"** and abhijeet bhaiyya says **"I agree"** and auntie says **"sab ke sab draamebaaz…aao..khilaati hun…sachin…tum bhi aao.."** and she starts feeding all the kids…my mom was feeding adi and Sachi running around the house…kids you know….

After the dinner…we all get to our room to sleep…..tomorrow I'll be engaged….to the man on my dreams…daya…..mixed feelings…..

* * *

 _ **So…what was the design of the rings Dareya designed ?**_

 _ **What were their outfits ?**_

 _ **To know more…Keep reading HTDM….**_

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to Anwita and Salmazhv**_

* * *

 **Here's the next chap….18** **th** **January is my birthday too…..the next chapter is dareya's engagement…I'm excited too…the best comment's reviewer will get next chapter's dedication…so get reviewing….ill update soon...and please vote for my story for Debut Dareya writer...  
**

 **Anwita – thnx…**

 **Sani – thnx…**

 **sree. sri– thnx…**

 **Salma – thnx…**

 **Ashi – thnx…**

 **Angel 7811 – thnx…**

 **Suhasini – thnx…**

 **Shreya – thnx…**

 **Ashwini – thnx…**

 **Dareya lovers – thnx…**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME…**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	8. THE ENGAGEMENT

**HAMESHA TUMHARE DIL MAIN**

 _ **# MY HEART IS PERFECT BECAUSE YOU ARE IN IT…..**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 8 : THE ENGAGEMENT**_

* * *

 _ **Shreya P.O.V.:**_

 _ **Next day :**_

* * *

I wake up to the chirping of birds…a refreshing morning….. it was 7:00…I as usual go towards and open the curtains….while I do so I notice the mehndi on my hands…..it is my engagement today…..uff…..oh god…how am I going to face it…the roka was at 9:30 and the engagement was at 11….thinking of daya makes me blush…..I hear a door knock…guess its daya…just like yesterday…..I open the door to find Ritu…not daya….

I say **"hey…ritu…kab aaye ?"** I ask her…"kal dher raat ho gaya…" and then I see some people coming into my room with trays…guess that's my outfit…..she says **"umm…yeh red cloth ke andar tumhari outfit hain….and some matching accessories…I bought the hair stylist along….and blue cloth ke andar daya ke outfit with a brouche…tumhare dono outfits red ke niche aur daya ke blue…"** and I say **"ohh…sounds like a colour code…"** and she replies **"It sure is…"** and then I say **"hey…tum yahi raho do minute..main yeh outfits aur accessories daya ko deke aati hun…."** and I pick up a box from my drawer put it with the other stuff and I tell the people with trays to follow me…

I go to the next door and knock…..he opens the door….i wish him **"Good morning"** he wishes me back **"Good morning"**.I say **"umm…wo aapke outfits…."** and I take the trays and pass it on to him…he says **"Thank you…"** I say **"welcome…bye…"** he replies **"bye…"**

I get back to the room **…."ritu….chalo…lets go down have our breakfast aur fhir wapas aake ready hote…."** the breakfast should have been ready by now as mom has instructed them to get it done early…..I head down to find the decorators starting their work….I grab both the family members who were busy with their arrangements to the table….we have our breakfast and head back…

I take bath and then go to wear my dress….it was a pink and off-white gradient anarkali with full hands…I wear it and head to the dressing table…ritu instructed the hairstylist. And the hairstylist started doing my hair….ritu asks **"ishita dikhayi nahi de rahi hain….kaha hai ?"** And I say **"wo…hamare engagement ring lene ke liye gayi hain…."** And she says **"ohh.….tasha kaha hain….madam dikhayi nahi de rahi…breakfast ke liye bhi nahi aayi thi na…"** and I reply **"haan…jab breakfast ke liye gaye the wo so rahi thi…aur ab shayad kahi arrangements sambhalti hogi…mummy ne use decorators ki superviser bana diya…."**.

Ritu was putting on my jewellery...The jewellery was a diamond set with a simple diamond necklace and long earrings…they looks simple but beautiful….the hair stylist completed my hair do….my hair was carefully curled and a part of my hair was put into a updo…Ritu put a jewelled clip on one side…..then she started putting on the makeup….Ishu enters the room at that very moment….

Ishu says **"di…rings are like awesome….bahot pretty hain…"** I say **"acha….dikhao…."** and then she hands me over the box and ritu stops the makeup for a while….i open the box and it was indeed beautiful….ritu says **"wow Shreya…its very pretty…kiski ring hain ye** ?" she asks in the end…I say **"yeh daya ki hain…"** and then she continues with the makeup…

After sometime I say **"ritu…bas karo…aur kitna lagaowoge…the makeup irks me"** …..ishu says **"ritu di….mujhe aaj bhi samajh main nahi aati ki di fashion house ki CEO kyun hain…she doesn't like makeup….."** I counter saying **"haan…toh…mnakeup isn't beauty….keep it natural…."** Ishu says **"whatever.."**

At last I was ready…now all I had to do is wait for me to get called…I'm somewhat nervous inside…but guess every girl feels the same…..and maybe at around 9:15 I was called down…I descended with tasha,ritu,Kajal Bhabhi and ishu at my side…..and then wait for him to come…

Sachu bhaiyya wore a simple blue kurta with a jeans and abhijeet bhaiyya wore a red sherwani coat and a denim…kajal Bhabhi wore a blue and white saree…and tarika Bhabhi wore a beautiful red and white saree….ishu was wearing an anarkali which was simpler than mine was…it was a parrot green coulor…..muskaan was wearing an anarkali which was orange…..purvi was wearing a simple blue ghagra…rajat was wearing a denim with a white tucked shirt and blue tie…I was quite observant as usual…..

* * *

 _ **Daya P.O.V.:**_

* * *

Shreya looks pretty even when she just wakes up….I made that out when she came to give me my outfit in the morning….messy hair…..no makeup…she looks pretty when she wears a saree….when she wears a chudidhar….when she wears sweat pants and a tee….perhaps she looks pretty always….Lucky I am….

I take bath after coming back from breakfast…and take the outfit I was supposed to wear….and I wear it…I put on my watch and find another box with it…I open it to find cufflinks….with a letter….the cuff links was a stylishly written 'D'. I open the letter…it read :

 _Thanks for helping me choose my jewellery…this is your gift….wear it with your suit…._

 _~Shreya.._

I pin the cufflinks with a suit brooch….meanwhile Bhabhi enters the room….she asks me **"tum ready ho daya ?"** I say **"Bhabhi….almost mumma ko bulaiye na….tie bandna hain…"** and she says **"maa busy hain…kya tum bhi…tie bandna bhi nahi aata…do…main bandti hun….."** and she starts tieing it…it was a light pink tie….probably it was matching shreya's outfit…and then once Bhabhi completed tying the tie we both head down…I notice Shreya waiting for me…..

* * *

 ** _Shreya P.O.V.:_**

* * *

I see him coming down….my heart was racing….I can feel my cheeks heating up…..uff….he looked dashing…..man…..he was wearing a black coat and denim with a white shirt and a light pink tie matching the pink of my anarkali…and then we both were made to sit on a couch….

After we were made to sit on the couch…auntie both a red chunri and put it on my head….and my mom both a vermillion with rice grains and put a little on both our foreheads…and then my dad gave a gift and some money to him…and then muskaan and purvi started coming towards me along with some other girls probably his cousins beautifully decorated baskets and trays….

Purvi first came forward and gave me a basket filled with sweets and I passed them to ishu….then came muskaan and she gave me a tary with chocolates…my favourite….and then came some girls and some gave me sweets…some fruits…some accessories…some beauty products and many other stuff…..

Again came auntie who slid on some beautiful bangles to my hands…and purvi bought a box…auntie and Bhabhi took a beautiful ruby necklace and put it on saying **"beta…yeh saalo se aate hui gehna hain…sambhalke rakhna…."** I nod with a smile…..and then ishu and dushyanth firwarded the ring boxes….my ring was a simple platinum ring with a diamond in the middle….and his was similar…a platinum ring but no diamond….both the families fed each other sweets and even me and him fed each other…..and then ended the roka ceremony after clicking some pics…..

I was then taken up to get changed for the engagement ceremony…I wear the outfit with some bangles and the set he gifted me yesterday…"made just for you"one….it really complimented me and the dress….my hair and makeup was the same…..I insisted them not to change it…..and after touch ups I was taken down again…he was already there this time….

We both were very well coordinated with our outfits at this moment and so were the decorations….I wore a cream and purple lehenga with gold borders and purple velvet with a matching dupatta pinned on my shoulder and he was wearing a cream sherwani with purple borders and a cream sherwani pant….we had the same colour…most of the outfit was same except that I was wearing a lehenga and he a sherwani…the decorations were also in cream and purple…our favorite combination….and then the necklace he gifted me was a beautiful purple and pink calla lily one….looked really pretty….

It was time for the ring ceremony…he was first handed over the ring….and what he did next was appreciative…..it was my dream…kind of…..but…he made my dream come true…he went on his knees and extended his left hand towards me and the right hand with the ring and asked **"Will you marry me Shreya ?"**.I was blushing red…..and there was a silence around…and I extended my hand and said **"Yes…".** and he slipped in the ring into my left hand finger…and kissed my hand…Even if I wanted to say much more nothing came out….cause all I did was blushing…who wouldn't….we both had an eye lock until we came out of the trance because of the claps and hoots…..I was then handed the ring and I slipped the ring into his left hand….

The rings…..they were in such a way that both the rings had a half heart made with small diamonds and when u join the rings the half's would make a full heart and in my ring one corner of the heart has a big diamond…..pretty one…

Then both the families blessed us…..and then the photographers asked us to give some poses…awkward….the first few poses were okay…like we were showing our rings….and stuff but the later few…phew…..in one pic we had to face each other and look into each other's eyes while holding each other's hand….and then he had to hold me from the back…..and then I had to put my arms around his neck and he had to put his arms around my waist….

He told me **"agar tum comfortable nahi ho then we can skip it…"** aww….how many men in the world are like him….one and that one is him…my dream boy…..and now he's mine….i said **"not anymore….."** which just meant that he made me comfortable with that one sentence…I can trust him more than myself….

We took more pics and then the irritating part starts…the relatives coming pulling your cheeks…bending to touch their feet…not that I don't want their blessings but still…they came blessed…we smiled…had a pic…they go…the same cycle repeats again….and then come his cousins…

He starts introducing **" Shreya…yeh naina hai meri pehli cousin….mere saare cousins mujhse chote hain….yeh Shweta….sabse pyaari…..aur yeh nimisha…..and this is mayur….vansh and yash…."** pointing towards each of them…..and continues **" and guys this is shreya…."** Shweta,naina and nimisha come ahead congragulate me and hug me….and mayur vansh and yash came forward…we shake hands and they congratulate me…and they go… Then I introduce my cousins to him **"yeh hain nitika….yeh tanya…aur yeh siri….and this is vikram,kavin and Nikhil….."** and the routine repeats…

Next comes someone I don't know….and they hug daya….he introduces **"Shreya….yeh mere best friends hain….rajat ko tum jaante hi ho….yeh hai divya aur yeh hain Priyanka….they are closer to me more than my cousins and girls yeh hain shreya"** The girls come forward hug me and say **"Congrats Shreya** …. **"** I say **"thanks…"** and then I see someone standing behind me….

I say **"guys…tum yaha…thank god…."** And one of them says **"very bad you know..tum toh apne best friends ko hi bhul gaye…."** I say **"aree…baba…I'm sorry…..itna jaldi hogaa sab kuch…sorry…"** and I hold my ears…..they smile and we hug….I then say **"oh..I'm sorry….guys yeh hain karan aur rishi and yeh hain tasha…these are my best friends…and karan aur rishi…this is my fiancée Daya and his best friends Rajat,divya and Priyanka…"** pointing to the respective person…

They all say hello and complete their hugs.,….by now most of the relatives are in the backyard having their lunch…..and ishi is somewhere with dushyant…we told him to stay with her as most of time she ends up getting hurt in crowds….as long as there is no crowd she's fine…

And then ishi comes and hugs him….okay I wasn't jealous but yeah….not jealousy…he was my fiancée and I didn't hug him but my sister is hugging my fiancé …her jeeju…not fair…..

And once most of the guests are gone and there are only a handful of them the 13 of us move towards having lunch…13 includes me,him and his best friends and my best friends…..and also purvi,muskaan,ishu and dushyanth and ritu along...we already got together well…a big group….

We get the table joint for all of us pick our food and start eating…I ask **" ishu…chot lagi iss baar ?"** and she replies **"nahi di..he saved me…"** pointing towards dushyant…..i say **"thanks dushyanth…."** And he says **"welcome Bhabhi but dushyant nahi dushu…."** I nod….and then adi comes running…

He comes running with a flower…he gives it to me….and says **"I love you auntie"** …that was so cute **…."I love you too baby…"** and then purvi says **"adi…auntie nahi chachi…"** and adi says **"okay…I love you chachi…"** and I say **" I love you more bacha…."** And then sachi comes forward and gives him a flower and says **" mai aapko kya bulau…."** And he replies **" fufa…"** and then she says " **I love you fufa…."** And then he replies **" I love you sweety"** ….cute moments….

* * *

 _ **Daya P.O.V.:**_

* * *

We then move towards the terrace….we….me and Shreya….and she says **"thanks daya…for that proposal thing…..it was kinda my dream….you made it true…par aapko kaise patha tha…"** she asked me…I say **" har ladki aise hi kuch sapne leke aati hain….and shayad tumne bhi aise kuch socha hain…aur agar socha nahi hain to memories…"** and she says **" thanks a bunch…bahot acha laga…"** I say " **and by the way I liked it when you said "my fiancée daya"** she said blushing…I say **" I love your blush…"** she blushes more as usual **….."I love your blush even more…"** She blushes even more…her blush is worth watching….. **"I love the cufflinks too…thanks"** I say…she says **"welcome…"**

And then comes ishu and dushu…wow…that rhymes….and tell us that we need to go down…..and then Shreya says **"ham aa rahe hain aap log jaao…."** And they both leave….and then Shreya says **" thanks once again"** and what she does next is something I have never though in my wildest dreams…..she kissed me….okay…wait…on my cheeks…but I dint except that this soon…..man…I've fallen head over heels for her…..and she ran away after kissing me….

I go down and all of us talked casually…and me and Shreya persuaded our friends to stay back as it was already late and they happily agreed….and the day was over…..there were some awkward moments between us after the terrace part..but we got over it soon...

WE ARE ENGAGED FINALLY…

* * *

 _ **How is Dareya's life going to be ahead ?**_

 _ **Smooth ?**_

 _ **Rough ?**_

 _ **To know more….Keep reading HTDM…**_

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to Anwita, Shweta , Salma**_

* * *

 _ **Hey guys…here's the next update…a really soon update…thanks for making TJOAF and HTDM win the awards…I owe this all to you…next update….will try my best to update on Monday…this and one misunderstanding…..Keep reviewing….best reviews's reviewer will get next chaps dedication….and reviews are going down…so please…boost up…by the way its unedited...so plz forgive mistakes...  
**_

 _ **Anwita – thnx for the honest review dear…but I would like to know monotonous in which respect….Boring? Common ? Repetitive ? uninteresting ? please be specific so I can look into it and do something….**_

 _ **Shweta – all the best babe for your exams…and as usual I love your review…waiting for this chapter's review….**_

 _ **RK sweety – thnx…**_

 _ **Dareya lovers – thnx….**_

 _ **Shreya – thnx…**_

 _ **Ashwini – thnx…**_

 _ **Salma – thnx…..**_

* * *

 _ **SIGNING OFF,**_

 _ **SONI**_


	9. CELEBRATIONS

**HAMESHA TUMHARE DIL MAIN**

 _ **# MY HEART IS PERFECT BECAUSE YOU ARE IN IT…..**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 9 : CELEBRATIONS**_

* * *

 _ **Shreya P.O.V.:**_

 _ **Next day :**_

* * *

I am early riser but guess yesterday's stress and tiring day didn't permit me to get up early…yes…I am so damn late...it was 10 a.m….I go slide the curtains apart….then get to bath and get ready….I wear a pink and purple chudidhar…get ready and head down…..not many have got up…..rishi was up…he was an early riser too….divya and Priyanka were both up…karan is a sleepy head…..and tasha was not at all an early riser…..i have no idea about the rest….

We all wish each other good mornings and sit down to gossip…all the elders were still sleeping…wait…where was he….maybe he is sleeping…..Priyanka asks me **"so..shreya…kya karte ho tum….I heard you head a business…."** To which I answer **"yeah…main New heights fashion house ki CEO hun…."** Divya says **"wow…ab mujhe samaj main aa raha hain ki wo log itne kam samay main utne famous kaise hogaye….shreya…you know what I love the designs you guys launch…."** I say **"thanks divya….collective hardwork….it pays off…."**

I then ask **"tum dono kaha rehte ho ?"** to which Priyanka replies **"ham dono to daya ki company main hi kaam karte hain…and abhi kuch 1-2 mahine pehle indore aaye hain for a consignment….jab khatam ho jayega we'll get back to Mumbai…"** I say **"ohh…that's great…..main bhi indore main rehti…."** And I turn to rishi **" rishi…yeh karan ko jaake utha na…."** he says **"maine try kiya shree….but that fellow…"** and then I say **"acha chalo…hamare style main uthate hain…."** And he says **"tasha ko bhi…"** and we wink at each other….

Priyanka and divya look at us with their confused faces…..and rishi says **"chill girls….follow us…wait and watch…."** And then we first get to karan's room….and I put tooth paste on his hand and rishi tickles his ear….and karan hits his ear with the hand with toothpaste and smack…..we start laughing…..priyanka and divya were laughing clenching their stomachs…..and at last karan gets up and we have a small funny cat fight..

We then move to tasha's room….I use my water technique which makes her wake up instantly..and then led to a small water fight…..thankfully I dodged all the water..I dint want to take bath again…..and then we all left and went to the living room….

Divya says **"Shreya…tumhare ideas to kamaal hain…you'r so fun being around…."** And by now everyone starts descending down….and we are housefull after sometime…..we wish each other and go to have breakfast…and I go and sit beside ishu….but….divya comes **"aree..tumhe yaha nahi waha baithna hain"** pointing towards the seat next to daya….and all of them pushed me to the seat next to him…..and then the cooks came and put plates before us….wait….not before me…I say **"ramu kaka meri plate…"** and then tarika Bhabhi says **"ab tumhe aur daya ko ek hi plate main khana padega…"** I am shocked is an understatement….I say **"kya….."** and everyone say **"HAAA…."** Why oh why….

They serve the breakfast…and we both ate in the same plate…..and then we moved to the garden…the living room was too small to accomadate all of us….lets count…me and daya….his parents my parents…..his siblings and my siblings…my friends and his friends…that accounts up to 19 people…I guess….I say "umm..guys…attention please…." And everyone turn towards me…..I say **"umm…main aur purvi event organising firm shuru kar rahe hain…."** And my dad says **"wow beta…that's a great desicion….im proud of both of you…."** And then uncle **says "exactly…..i bless you both for a successful career…"** and then auntie asks me **"par shuru kaha kar rahe ho beta…"** I answer **"auntie…"** and she cuts me off saying **"auntie nahi…maa…ab tumhari aur daya ki sagaai hogayi aur maine to tumhe apni bahu maan bhi liya…."** I smile and say **"maa…ham firm to Mumbai main hi shuru karenge…."**

Then karan says **"that calls for a celebration…"** and then ramu kaka says **"Shreya bitiya…aap ke liye aur daya beta ke liye post aaya hain…."** And I ask **"post…par ramu kaka….yaha kaise…"** he replies **"wo bitiya…indore se aur Mumbai se kisine ne aap domno ke office se post kiya…yeh lijiye….."** and he hands them over….I open it and read it and I start jumping and shouting…..okay…after I realize my surroundings I stop doing so but I see him jumping…why was he jumping….

Mom asks me **"beta…kya hua…letter main kya likha hain…"** I say **"umm...main pehli yeh daya se share karna chahti hun…."** And he says **"main bhi..."** and then dad says **"are….engagement kya hogaya…hame bhul gayi.."** and I say **"are…dad aisa nahi hain….acha chaliye…main aapko pehle dikhati hun…"** and he says **"are….shreya…I was joking…acha hai ki tum daya ko dekhana chahti ho…it shows how much you value him…and daya im proud of you also…"**

We then exchange our letters….and read them…I am so happy for him…..i say **"wow…congratulations…"** and he says **"you too…congratulations…im so happy for you…"** and then purvi says **"aree…hame bhi to batao…..baat kya hain.."** I say " **wo…daya ko best businessman of the year award mili hain…"** and then he says **"aur Shreya ko best business women of the year…."** And everyone clap and hoot….

Dushu says " **wow…rab ne kya Jodi banayi hain…dono ko best business man aur women ki award…."** And then we go and take blessings from all the elders and hug all the youngsters….and Priyanka says **"that calls for a double celebration….wohoo…"** and rajat says **"main abhi cake order karta hun…"** and then we start our happy talks…..

Then arrives the cake in the evening,….ishu says **"di…jeeju…jaldi katiye…."** We cut it and feed each other….and the all of us eat the cake together….and then mom asks me **"par yeh award ceremony hai kaha aur kab…."** I say **"mom…wo delhi main hain aur agle hafte hain….".** And then we have our dinner and the elders get to bed and we youngsters sit talking…

Ishu asks ritu **"ritu di…aap kal indore jaa rahe hona…."** And ritu repliues **"haa ishu…..kyun…"** and ishu replies **"wo…main bhi aaungi….college se call aaya hain…extra classes conduct kar rahe hain parso se…."** and I say **"par holidays chal rahe the na…"** and she says **"haa di…par syllabus complete karna tha…"** and then tasha says **"guys…kyun na ham sab kal kahi trip chale…."** Priyanka says **"that's a good idea tasha…."** And rishi asks **"par yaha kuch hain kya?"** I say **"haan…hain ek jagah…yaha se 2 ghante door hain….its an adventure place…rappelling….bungee jumping…..rock climbing…..and many more…"** divya says **"that's great….aise toh ham sabko adventure sports pasand hain…so perfect…"**

Purvi says **"main aur dushu nahi aayenge…."** And he asks them **"kyun…."** And dushu says **"bhaiyya…ham kal mumma aur papa ke kuch kaam se jaa rahe…you guys continue…"** and karan says **"so…that means only 8 of us…"** and rajat says **"yeah…8 of us…good number…par niklenge kab…."** I say **"umm…open 9:00 hota hain…so it would be better agar ham waha opening time tak pahunch jaaye….and 2 ghante lagte hain…."** And then daya says **"pehle yeh decide karte hain ki ham kaunse cars main jaa rahe hain…then we can decide the time…"** and rajat says **"umm…tum aur Shreya ek car main….and main ,karan aur rishi ek car main aur ladkiyan ek car main…unhe bhi drive jo karna hain…."**

I say **"par mujhe aur daya ke liye ek car kyun…..ham tum logo ke saath aajate hain na…"** and he says **"haan…I mean….seperate ek car kyun.."** and rajat says **"chup kar…spend some time together…waha to saath main hi rahenge…and trust me….its fine…"** and we both agree…. And karan says **"in that case…the girls can take Shreya's car…aur Shreya aur daya in daya's car and ham ladke mere car main…"** and rishi says **"fair enough….all sports cars so 1 ghante bas hain…and waha tak route bhi acha hain…."** And divya says **"that means ham 7:00 bajeh nikalte hain…bhich main mazaa jo karna hain…"** We all agree and head towards our rooms….

Priyanka comes to sleep with me and tasha with divya just for fun…..me and Priyanka keep gossiping and she tells me about daya when he was in college…..and slept once we realized that it was midnight and we had to get ready the next day….

* * *

 **Next day :**

* * *

I get up and check the time…it was 5:30…so I go to take bath and then get ready and wake up Priyanka and ask her to get ready….we get ready by 6:15 and head out to the hall…most of them were present…..karan…rishi and rajat….only he , tasha and divya were missing… we wish each other good morning….and we see them descending down…..and I get shocked….

Karan says **"wow love birds…same outfits…nice"** I was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and brown boots and a brown leather jacket and he was wearing the same thing…heart beats fast…cheeks turn red….uff…..and everyone plan to change into the same outfit so we can be uniform…..just for fun…and we didn't have objection as it was his idea…..and then we have our breakfast and get our bags with essentials and start….

We all keep an open roof and drive towards our detination…..we were shouting enjoying…giving each other hi-fi's from our respective cars….in short…we were having the time of our lives….it was so fun….we were driving in the morning peaceful weather…what can get better…..The girls were standing up and enjoying the weather….We stopped on the way for some pics and they were real good and funny ones….many were candids…me and daya were also made to pose for some and we did happily….

Me and daya were enjoying this new page of our books…he was the right one for me…and the best part was our parents were'nt like the other parents who would make their daughter and son marry for a business deal and make marriage a contract….one thing we both were happy about…yes…we can't love each other in just 5 days…but we knew that we were the perfect match for each other…we could understand each other well…and yes…parents can be never wrong….

Last time we got down for pics…the girls made the boys their driver as they too wanted to stand and enjoy…we had so much fun….the guys aligned the cars and we all held each others hands and shouted…and then we all started driving one behind each as we weren't on the highway anymore….and we drove further…..can you believe it…we only covered half an hour distance..we were not only slow but also taking frequent breaks for photos…so we had 45 mins distance to be covered….and we couldn't be fast as there were villages on the way….

Both the cars drove ahead of us….and then before I realized something that I didn't expect and want to happen happened…..my mind was blank….I couldn't move…..I was numb…..

* * *

 _ **So what happened ?**_

 _ **What was Shreya talking about ?**_

 _ **To know more , Keep reading HTDM….**_

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to salma and Ashwini**_

* * *

 **Hey guys…here's the update I promised you….im very upset…I don't get reviews that I expect…the review rate is going down…I work very hard inspite of having holiday homeworks to meet your expectations…I sit and type for 2 hours to get the best out…but you guys cant even review one small words…like seriously…only 4 reviews ? if it is that boring tell me…I will end it or maybe delete this….Please review…best review's reviewer get the dedication….By the way…I may not be able to update TJOAF as I'm busy with some school work….but I will try my best to update it today….sorry if there were mistakes...its partly edited...  
**

* * *

 **Ashwini – Thnx….**

 **Sri – thnx…**

 **Dareya lovers – thnx…**

 **Salma – thnx dude…yes..i did the shopping…I have the pictures of all the stuff….**

* * *

 **ALL TYPES OF REVIEWS ARE WELCOME….**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	10. THE FUN

**HAMESHA TUMHARE DIL MAIN**

 _ **# MY HEART IS PERFECT BECAUSE YOU ARE IN IT…..**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 10 : THE FUN**_

* * *

 _ **Daya P.O.V.:**_

* * *

We were covering distance as fast as possible…..taking turns…taking rounds and going straight….there were harvested wheat put on the road for drying and detaching the seed for the thatch….the two cars before us went a little ahead as we slowed down for drinking water…and we started catching up….they crossed the turn…and suddenly people came in between to adjust the wheat…

We were at a speed and the car went out of control…the brake did work…but it just made things worse…..I put the brake but the car skid…and then I put the break again and this time it didn't work…break failure….I dodged all the people…but there was this black coat man who wasn't moving front or back...it just made things difficult for me….the car was out of my control…the brakes failed…a man standing in front of me…..a narrow road…..

I didn't know what to do…..the car turned from side to side and then I turned the steering wheel to the right and we went sliding down and into the bushes…the car didn't stop until we went a hit a tree which was not that strong but strong enough not to fall and stop a car…it stopped with a sudden brake by the tree…I relaxed a bit…I didn't have injuries…

I realized that rajat and the others saw the accident and rushed to us….I see Shreya sitting beside me…she was numb…there was no emotion on her face….she was blank….thanks to the seat belt…she wasn't injured…I immediately unlocked the seat belt and Karan and rishi get her out of the car carefully so that no bush hurts her….rajat helps me out from my seat…..

Priyanka asks Shreya **"Shreya…tum thik ho na…"** she says **"hmm"** breathing heavily…I again get into the car and the workers along with Karan, rishi and rajat slowly get the car out of the bushes and park it at some distance on the side of the road….the four girls come behind us…..we open the bonnet to check inside the car…..the wire of the break snapped…and there was water dripping as the viper's tank broke…..

I then heard shouts of Priyanka and divya **"daya…."** I turn back and see that Shreya has fainted…..I rush and hold her…I put one of my hand around her waist and the other on her head… **"Shreya…Shreya…"** she was breathing heavily…..I lift her and put her in the passenger seat of the car….I call out again **"Shreya…aankhe kholo…..shreya…."** she was still breathing heavily…..rajat shouts **"paani…paani ki bottle…"** …I say **"backseat…"** I was still patting her cheeks but there was no movement…..tasha says **"bottle main paani nahi hain…rishi hamare car se leke aao…jaldi…"** and rishi runs to get the bottle….

He brings the bottle and Priyanka opens the cap and gives me…I take a little waiter and sprinkle it on her face….she slowly opens her eyes…I say **"Shreya…..ankhe kholo…dekho…look at me…main yaha hun…"** she opens her eyes and looks at me….she immediately hugs me and sobs…..I was shocked…she was crying… **"Shreya…baby…kya hua…dekho we both are fine….kuch nahi hua…."** I said….she was still sobbing…I separate from the hug and cup her face…..and say **"see…I am fine…kuch nahi hua…its over…chalo..stop crying….tumhe pata hain na…I don't like seeing tears in your eyes "** and I rub them off with my thumbs and I help her stand out of the car with one of my hand around her waist….she was still sobbing…and breathing heavily….

Tasha asks Shreya **"Shreya…..inhaler laayi ?"** shreya nods and says **"bag main hai"** still breathing heavily…why does she need an inhaler….and tasha gets the inhaler and gives it to Shreya….I ask **"tasha inhaler kyun…"** she replies **"wo jab shreya zyaada darr jaati hain she has an panic attack which leads to an aasthma attack.."** I say **"aasthma…shreya ko aasthma ki problem hain kya.."** and tasha says **"haan…par kuch saalo se aisa kuch nahi hua….par fhir bhi she carries an inhaler in case of emergencies…"**

Rajat says **"daya maine car ko pick up karne ke liye boldiya….chalo..ham baaki do cars main jaate hain….."** and I say **"thik hain chalo….shreya…give me a moment main car side main rakhke aata hun…"** and I give her to Karan and go to park the car…..Karan and Tasha were comforting her…..by the time I parked the car at a distance near a dhaba and came back I see Karan and rishi scolding the people…and Shreya with the girls…she was still sobbing…

I go ahead to Karan and rishi…..they were scolding the workers while rajat tried to stop them…..I say **"karan…rishi...bas karo..shreya darr rahi hain…chalo** …" they both finally stop and then one of the farmer says **"saab…main maafi maangta hun inn sab ki taraf se.."** he said folding his hand….I say **"nahi nahi kaka…koi baat nahi…aapki galti nahi hain…bas halat ki galti hain…aap aise haath mat jodiye…aap mujhse bade hain…"** he says **"bhagwaan tumhara bhala kare beta…..bachi thik hain na…."** he asks…I reply **"ji…wo bilkul thik hain..ham chalte hain.."** we go back….

I take Shreya back into my arms….Karan says " **daya tumne unhe aise kyun chod diya…"** and rishi says **"haan…tumne dekha na Shreya ki kya haalat hui thi…."** I say **"guys…cool down…mujhe pata hain…but unki galti nahi thi…unn logo ne car ko aate hue nahi dekha infact meri wajah se hi car out of control gayi thi…mujhe break nahi dalni thi….wheat ke upar break dalte hain to gaadi skid hota hain…mujhe yaad nahi aaya tha aur maine turant break daal diya tha…."** And finally they cool down….I understood how important Shreya was in their life…..

We then settle in the two cars…Karan was at the wheel of Shreya's car where we were sitting at the back seat and Tasha was in the passenger's seat…..and the other four in the car…Shreya was still sobbing….she was clenching my shirt with her head on my shoulder and my hand was around her shoulder and the other holding her hand…..

We reach the destination in another 30 mins…Shreya didn't stop sobbing….I tell Karan **"aap log jao aur tickets lo…ham 5 minute main aate hain…."** And they nod and go…I turn towards Shreya and cup her face **"kya hua…please stop crying…main tumhe aisa nahi dekh sakta hun…tum itne dare kyun…?"** I ask she replies **"jab main choti thi main aise hi passenger seat main thi…papa drive kar rahe the…aur achanak ek bike hamse aake crash hogayi thi aur helmet aake windshield ko tod di thi…..aur khoon aake windshield pe giri thi….uss biker ko zyaada kuch nahi hua tha…tabse main accidents se bahot darti hun…aur aaj phirse wahi nazaara…broken glass…aur mujhe kuch samajh main nahi aaya tha…I was blank….numb hogayi thi main….uss ek pal main bahot kuch hua tha…mere saamne zindagi ke saare pal dikhayi de rahe the….aise laga ki sab khatam hogaya tha….maine kisiko bhi ache se bye nahi kahi thi…and yeh sab…"**

I say **"acha…sab hogaya…its all over…ham dono thik hain…relax** …." And she nods…I say **"ab to smile karo…"** and she smiles…and we go in…..the Shreya I saw today and the Shreya I saw in the past 5 days was totally different…she had so much inside….but thank god…she's alright…By the time we reached the gate they already got the tickets…so we immediately proceeded in…

Shreya said **"main rappelling ke liye jaa rahi hun…anyone in ?"** and everyone raised their hands…Shreya was back to her usual self…..and we all proceeded towards rappelling….we all did it….but Shreya was so confident and brave…who would say that a few minutes ago she was sobbing…..and then we head to water parachuting…..me and Shreya were on one parachute….rajat went on a single one….divya and Karan on one and rishi and Priyanka on one and Tasha on a single one….it was so fun…we all were shouting…..and enjoying….and then we all did rock climbing and after all that we went on bull riding…there's an artificial bull which goes in any direction it wants and tries to get the person off board…in then end…only Shreya and Priyanka survived it…..

We had fun and left back home by 4:00 and this time no pics nothing…direct home…we were all tired….today was the first day I saw Shreya in full modern avatar….she looked dazzling even in this outfit….every avatar just suits her…and we reached home around 5:15.

And there come the questions….dad asks **"daya tum dono thik hona…."** And mom comes and hugs both of us saying **"kuch hua to nahi….mere bache…"** her parents also come ahead and hug us…and finally I say **"maa..papa….dad and mom…ham dono bilkul thik hain…hame kuhc nahi hua.."** and dad asks me **"hua kaise…"** I narrate the whole incident and then mom says **"bhagwaan ka lakh lakh shukr hain ki tum dono ko kuch nahi hua…..haan…waise…hame kal wapas lautna hain right…."**

I then remember that tomorrow completes a week…I was upset…I look at Shreya…her face also showed how disappointed she was…and abhijeet bhaiyya says **"karan aur rishi…maine suna hai ki aap dono Mumbai main rehte hain…"** and karan says **"ji…ham Mumbai main rehte hain…"** and the abhijeet bhaiyya says **"toh aap log wapas kaise nikal rahe hain…."** And rishi answers **"ham car leke aaye so car se jaayenge.."** and then Bhabhi says **"to thik hain daya….tum purvi rajat aur dushu ek car main jao…aur ham baki sab abhijeet ke car main aate hain…."** And then I say " **par Bhabhi…mera car.."** and Bhabhi says **"ohh…main toh bhul hi gayi….toh tum wapas aaoge kaise…"** and then Karan says **"daya…tum hamare car main aajao naa…rajat can come along…"** and then we agree..

Shreya says "toh…main tasha,Priyanka aur divya mere car main chalte hain…waise Priyanka aur divya cab main aaye the…" and they both agree with going along with Shreya….and everyone plan to leave by 9 in the morning…me and Shreya were upset…inside…

We all get to our rooms but me and shreya head towards the terrace…and I say **"so…"** and she says **"soo...ham kal nikal rahe hain…"** and I say **"haan…time kaise guzaari thi kisiko pata hi nahi chali thi…I will miss you…."** and she says **"hmm…main bhi miss karungi aapko….aapki phone number…"** yes…we didn't have each other's phone number…we lived next door for a week…phone number wasn't even needed….but it is now…we exchanged our numbers….we talked for some more time and then we left to our respective rooms and slipped into slumber….

* * *

 _ **How will Dareya spend their time apart from each other ?**_

 _ **Will they be able to handle this distance ?**_

 _ **Will this distance make their love stronger ?**_

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to Ashwini and Jebagomes**_

* * *

 **So…here is the update guys….tried to add more of dareya…by the way…the accident was a part of my life….the way the accident happened…how it happened….everything….except that in the place of daya it was my dad….even the past accident occurred in my life…every small thing shreya said…how she felt…..her health and everything else happened in my life…..we most of the time read in books…'memories flashed before my eyes'..it really happens…well it atleast did to me…so hope you liked the chapter…Im sorry I wouldn't be able to update TJOAF as im going out…but if I can,….I surely will….**

 **sri - thnx..**

 **Salma - thnx...**

 **shreya - thnx...**

 **jebagomes - thnx...**

 **Guests - thnx...**

* * *

 **SIGNING OFF,**

 **SONI**


	11. GOING BACK

**HAMESHA TUMHARE DIL MAIN**

 _ **# MY HEART IS PERFECT BECAUSE YOU ARE IN IT…..**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 11 : GOING BACK**_

* * *

 _ **Shreya P.O.V.:**_

* * *

I woke up today morning and realized that I was leaving to indore today….I just didn't want to…..I was really upset inside…..but yeah…I had to go…continue with my life…I immediately pack my bags and other stuff that I bought and I needed to take back….and then I went to take bath….I wore a black lace top and a denim…I then moved down to have breakfast….everyone was already there….

" **Good morning"** I wish them and they wish me back **"good morning.."** I go and sit beside him and there….only one plate…..why dude….why…..is there a plate scarcity…..nope…there isn't one….okay yes…I did enjoy eating in one plate…but…not like always….but its okay….i guess…and by the time we all bought our luggage down it was already 9:30…the families were bidding their byes…we both looked at each other…..

We looked around…everyone was out…..he says " **yeh jo pal hamne saath main bitaya tha…jo masti hamne kiya tha….main kabhi bhul nahi sakta hun…yeh mere zindagi ke one of the best moments hain….aur the best moment was when you held my hand on the very first day and smiled…..pata nahi shreya…but tum mujhe bahot pasand aagaye….I just…I don't know…kaise…kyun…but….I love you…"** he confessed….

" **I love you too…..mujhe bhi pata…kaise…kyun…kab…I love you too….."** we smiled at each other….we then hugged each other….I say **"apna khyaal rakhiye….."** he says " **hmm…tum bhi…call karte rahunga..."** I say **"hmm.."** still hugging…when dushu enters **"oops….wrong timing.."** we both break apart….I say **"nah…its okay…."** He says **"Bhabhi…bahar aap dono ki intezaar ho rahi hain…"** we both nod and he heads out….we both look at each other….he kisses my forehead…It felt eternal…..we then head out….

I bid everyone a bye and so does he…..We take our seat in the cars…I was driving and he was driving Karan's car….as we head out of the gates…both our cars go in the opposite directions and we both look at each other through the mirror…I already miss him…..a disappointment raised in my heart…

 **dheemi dheemi hawa teri  
uDne lagi hasti meri  
khushboo khushba, mehka ishq  
Dooba Dubka gehra ishq  
**  
 **in khayaalon ko oDh loon main  
khud ko yaadon se joD loon main  
khushboo khushba, mehka ishq  
Dooba Dubka gehra ishq  
**  
 **tere dariya mein, neela ho jaaun  
teri baarish mein, geela ho jaaun**

 **tu hi bandish meri, dhun meri, sargam meri  
tu guzaarish meri, khwaahish meri, humdum meri  
**  
 **o khushboo khushba, mehka ishq  
dooba dubka gehra ishq**

 **tu hi mera dariya**  
 **tu hi meri baarish**  
 **tu hi meri bandish**  
 **tu hi hai guzaarish**

 **tu hi meri sargam  
tu hi mera humdum  
tu hi meri bandish  
tu hi hai guzaarish  
**

 **dheemi dheemi hawa teri  
uDne lagi hasti meri  
khushboo khushba, mehka ishq  
Dooba Dubka gehra ishq..**

Huff….shreya…chill…me.. Priyanka,tasha and divya took chances while driving and as we reached indore…I dropped them off at their house and drove to mine…as soon I as reached I leapt to my room….I called him…..I know…I shouldn't have…but I couldn't resist…..

" **Hi"** I say…he replies **"hey…pahunch gaye?"** I reply **"ji…aap kaha tak pahunche?"** I ask him…he says **"umm…2 ghante aur lagenge….fhilal to main drive nahi kar raha hun….im at the back seat…..karan drive kar raha hain…aur yeh dono mere taang khich rahe hain…"** and then I hear **"are….jijaji…hamse bhi to baat kijiye….aapki begum se baad main baat kijiye…"** in the background…..I say **"acha thik hain…main rakhti hun….baad main baat karte hain…..bye….take care…"** and then he says **"bye…u too take care…"** and then I slip into sleep because I was tired….

* * *

 ** _Daya P.O.V.:_**

* * *

After we left the farm house…I felt like taking a turn back and meeting her…but I knew it wasn't possible….we drove away…..I then handed over the wheel to Karan and went to the back seat….I received a call from her...yay…we talked for a while and because both these Shreya's best friends were teasing her we put down the call….Karan and rishi dropped me and rajat at my home and rajat leaves to his home…. I head to my room…freshen up and call her…..but there was no response…so I put down the phone and go down….

By the time I reach down..everyone was there….we talked for a while….and then head to have dinner so we can go to bed early….yea…early here is 9..we usually go at around 10:30…..I have my dinner and head back to my room….I call her but there isn't a response again…I didn't have anyone else's number…damn…dushu might have ishu's….I head to his room and I ask **"dushu…tere paas ishu ka number hain ?"** he replies **"yes bhai….kyun…"** I say **"chahiya mere bhai…dena…"** he gives me the number and I head back to my room….

I call her and she lifts…I say **"hey ishu…jeeju here.."** she replies with excitement **"hi jeeju.." I say "wo ishu…can you check on Shreya….wo phone nhi lift kar rahi hain…."** And she says **"ohh…to aapne di ke liye call kiya…huh…"** I say **"ishu…aisa nahi hain…acha pehle ham dono baat karte hain…"** she says **"chill jeeju…I was kidding…main check karke aapko call karti hun…"** and she cuts the call…

I was pacing in my room restlessly….I received a call…it was ishu…she says **"jeeju….di sogayi hain…shayad issliye nahi lift kiya…."** And I ask **"ohh…usne kahana khaya…"** she says **"nope jeeju….aur shayad bahot tired hain…toh uthegi bhi nahi…."** I say **"ohk….bye ishu….good night…"** and she wishes me back...I felt bad as Shreya didn't have her dinner…but I guess nothing can be done….I then start working on my laptop to check the progress….and then I slip into sleep…

* * *

 _ **Dedicated to all my readers**_

* * *

 **I'm so sorry I'm late but couldn't make time…..also that reviews are going down..so yea…it adds up….and yeah….ill update TJOAF before Friday…and after that only one update of TJOAF and HTDM once a week as I'm in 10** **th** **now…and ill complete One misunderstanding before Monday…just a chap left….please support me and keep reviewing…best reviewer gets dedication…and thanks…I reached 100 reviews…yay….this chap is dedictated to all for this very reason...  
**

* * *

 **Guests – thnx…**

 **Shreya – thnx…**

 **Ashwini – thnx…haa yeh sab mere saath hua….in december…**

 **Jebagomes – thnx…**

 **Drizzle – thnx…**

 **Ashi – thnx….**

 **Salma – thnx….**

* * *

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	12. MEETING AGAIN

**HAMESHA TUMHARE DIL MAIN**

 _ **# MY HEART IS PERFECT…BECAUSE YOU ARE INSIDE IT…**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12 : MEETING AGAIN**

* * *

 **Shreya's P.O.V.:**

* * *

I wake up very late in the morning and decide to take rest at home today.. I pull the curtains apart... my favorite part in the morning and check my mobile...  
There were many 3 missed calls from Daya and a few text messages from him...I check them...  
- _"Hey...kya kar rahe ho ? Busy ?"_  
 _-"Shreya ? Y rnt u lifting the call ?"_  
 _-"Hey !Tum thik ho ? "_  
- _"Good night princess..please eat something as soon as you wake up..take care..call me when u wake up "_

Aww man...he cares so much about me..I loved the sound of princess..and how did he get to know I didn't eat in the night...I surely don't have CCTVs in my room or home ? Or do I ? As far as I remember I don't...My brain started thinking too much these days...huh..

I set my thoughts aside and call him... **"Good morning Shreya"** I hear from the other side.. **"Good morning Daya..Sorrymaine kal aapki call lift nahi kiya.."** He says **"areey yaar...it's okay..so kya kar rahe ho ? "** He asks...I reply **"Umm...abhi uthi hu…aapne bola than a uthne ke turaant baad call karna.."** He says **"Yup..main abhi tayyar ho raha hun..breakfast ke baad call karu ?"**  
I say **" no issues par aap aaj ke liye rest kyun nahi lete ?"** To which he replies **" nay..its ok..main todhi dher baad call karti hun,,bye..."** I bid a bye too and go to get ready...

I then descend down to have my food and wish everyone...they wish me back too...Then bhabhi gets a call and goes to attend it..when she's back she says **"Shreya...please tum sachi ko school ke liye tayyar karoi na…mujhe ek urgent meeting attend karna hain.."** I say **"Sure bhabhi..no probs...aap jaiye.. "**. And bhabhi leaves for work..  
 **"Sachi baby... let's go get ready"** I tell sachi..and she replies cutely **"Okay bua"** I take her up to her room to get her dressed up for school.. just when ishu comes in saying **"Di..jeeju is calling"** handing me the phone...I thank ishu and lift the call **"hey Daya"** I say...he says **"hey..breakfast hogayi ?"** He asks..I reply positively..he then asks **"kya kar rahe ho ? "** I reply **"sachi ko school ke liye tayyar kar rahi hun.."** He says **"ohh...sab kaisa hain waha ?"** I say **"great"**. Picking up my car keys and taking sachi out of the house.. I shout out **"mumma main sachi ko drop karke aati hun"** to my mom...  
I put sachi in the passenger seat and give the mobile to her so that I can buckle the seat belt...she asks **"phone pe kaun hain bua ?"** I say **"fufa..baat karni hain ?"** She nods..I say **"lo baat karo.."** They both continue their talks.. I then drive the car towards her school..  
Once we reach her school she hands me the phone and bids me a bye and a goodbye kiss and goes into the school...I then resume talking with Daya... but time's up..he says **"main office pahunchgaya…so jab time mile call karunga…bye..take care..."** I bid him a bye too..and drive back home..  
After getting back home I do some office work and doze off...

* * *

 **3 days later:**

* * *

We both spent these 3 days working and talking... midnight talks have become very frequent... slept only early in the morning.. practically that's the only time we both talk... night... otherwise we just call to enquire if the other person ate their lunch and stuff...  
We were now talking on the phone..it's night again...we were discussing about the award ceremony..I say **"flight main jaate hain.."** he says **" yup..guess so..indore ki one stop flight..main book karu ?."** I say **"na…main book karwake details bhejdungi..."** he says **"okay..baaki log kaise aayenge ?"** He asks...I reply **"I don't know..shaayad ceremony ke dopeher aayenge..."** he says **"acha..main abhi bhaiyya ko kuch decide karne ke liye bolta hun..."**  
And then we kept talking...until he dozed off... guess he was tired..by time I hang the call up I receive the ticket details...I know I'm fast..I texted Shruti to get them..the flight was at 10 tomorrow morning for him at Mumbai..that means he'll need to leave by 7.. and he's asleep.. how's he gonna pack his stuff ? Ugh...  
I text purvi _'U awake ?'_ and I immediately receive _'yup.. I'll call u.'_  
And I receive the call.. **"hey bhabhi"** cones from the other side...I say **"hey purvi...kya kar rahe ho ?"** She says **"kuch nahi Bhabhi..wahi kar rahi thi jo aap kar rahe the kuch dher pehle.."** she was indicating towards the phone call. I laugh..I say **" purvimujhe tumhari help chahiye..main aur daya kal subah ke flight se jaa rahe hain delhi..daya ke flight subah 10 bajeh ko hain matlab unhe 6:30-7 ko nikalna hain aur unke bag packed nahi hain..kya tum pack kardoge ?.."** she says **"sure bhabhi..."** and we talk a little and hang up..  
I then start packing my bag... there's nothing much to pack though..it's just two pairs of clothes and the formal dress for the ceremony...and by the time I complete all the work...it's 3:00 a.m...so I slip into deep sleep...

* * *

 **Daya P.O.V.:**

* * *

I wake up around 5:30..which I usually don't..thnx to the alarm.. wait..when did I have an alarm..I never set one..I take the phone and off the alarm..I see some texts from shreya..  
 _'Hey... flight is at 10...Purvi packed ur bag..2 hr stop at Indore..bye..'_  
Okay...that's the reason an alarm had been set up...by Purvi...I start getting ready for leaving to the airport...I call shreya... **"hey..good morning"** ..she says from the other side...I wish her back..she asks **"all set ? "** I reply **"yup..10 minute main niklunga.."** she says **"okay...take care..."** I say **"yup...bye..jaldi milte hain... countdown begins..."** she says **" I'm waiting for the countdown to end.. bye"** and the call is cut..

I go down... and by the time I'm down everyone already knows that I'm leaving...and my mom says **"shreya ki khyaal rakhna.."** I say **"kya ? Shreya ki khyaal rakhna..mommy main aapki beta hun..."** she replies **"haan..toh pata hain mujhe..mujhe yeh bhi pata hain ki Shreya tumhari khyaal rakhungi..."** wow...what a bond..she trusts Shreya more than me.. that's okay..I'm happy..

I leave to the airport and board the flight.. we'd usually go by our private jet but this time we weren't cause it was like decided yesterday midnight..but it's okay...I don't care how I am going...I board the flight and switch off my phone.. not before seeing Shreya's text..  
 _'Happy journey Daya...waiting.. waiting.. waiting..wanna c u soon..love you..'_  
A smile forms on my lips...  
And soon I reach Indore...yay.. I'll see her again...I know it's hardly a week but she's as such that you'll miss her...I immediately rush out...and there she was waiting for me...at last..we both saw each other...she was pretty as always...she was wearing a white top and a white denim..she was as gorgeous as she could be..

* * *

 **Shreya P.O.V.:**

* * *

There he was...I could see him rush through the crowd...I was happy to see him...he was looking smoking hot...he could kill me with his looks...

We walk towards each other and hug.. I was really happy...we separate from the hug and start talking with each other...we had two hours before we board the flight...we held each other's hand...and we were talking continuously talking...I felt good talking with him...and God knows where all the time flew.. Daya says **"announcement...let's go.."** we had to board the flight...  
We didn't stop talking...and finally we reached Delhi...it was around 1 so we get to a cafe in the airport and eat...and by around 2 we come out of the airport and a car was waiting for us..daya asked the driver how long it would take for us to go to the Taj mahal..he said that it would take 3 hours… then Daya asks me **"jaana hain ?"** And I say **"aapko jaana hain na..chaliye.."** he says **"agar tum mood main nahi ho toh kabhi aur jaate hain.."** I say **" let's go daya..aapki khushi important hain mere liye..no arguments.."** so we decided that we'll go there...and the driver drives off and we were in our own world...

After around 3 hours we reach near Taj mahal...it was around 5...We planned to do some shopping first...so we shopped some beautiful stuff and also brought gifts for everyone...and yup..selfies and pics...how could we miss them...we went to the Taj mahal just before sunset...we were holding hands and watching the beautiful monument...the symbol of love...it was memorizing...meanwhile Daya met his friend who was with his wife...we both were introduced and then it was sunset time...we both were holding hands and looking at the sunset over the beautiful monument...I wish to come back here after getting married to him...what am I even thinking.. wedding?

We then get back after bidding bye to his friends...we reach the hotel around 10 and check in...we booked two rooms...we had no intentions of staying together in a room... at least for now...and we also decided that we'd go to the ceremony individually...god knows why though...both of us wanted to do that..I went and took a hot water bath and by the time I came out I hear the bell ring...I check the door and it was the waiter bringing food... behind him came Daya looking fresh and talking on the phone with rajat about some office work...I serve the food in a plate and turn back to see him gone...wow...and he came back within a minute with his laptop in his hand..he says **" Shreya...tum khaao..mujhe todha kaam hain. "**...and he continues talking on the phone.. I take the plate and a spoon and take it near his mouth...he looks at me and I mouth **"khaiye "** he says **"thanks..you too.."** I nod..and then once we're done eating food I call the housekeeping to clear up the food...and once they're gone I open my laptop too and start working...  
Time flew...I checked the time...it was 12:30.. I then turn to see what he was doing...he dozed off on the sofa with the laptop on his stomach...he looked very very cute..I then take his laptop... and see rajat sending constant messages _"U dere?"_.. little did he know his friend is asleep...I put the laptop aside and take my phone and head to the balcony...I call rajat...I say **" hey..."** he says **" hey shreya...koi problem?"** I say **" nope...bas yeh bolne ke liye call kiya ki daya sogaye.."** he says **" ohh...kya tum mujhe ek file bhej sakte ho ? "** I say **" yup..sure.."** and them he tells me the file location..I send it to him..he thanks me and we wish each other good night...and I proceeded to switch off his laptop...I clossed all the running application and then what made me smile was the desktop picture...it was...

This was one of the pic taken at our engagement...it was simply beautiful...I shut down the laptop... brought a blanket and drape it over him and I whisper **" good night"** and surprisingly he wishes me back in his sleep...I let out a small laugh and go and sleep...

* * *

 _ **So..hows the award ceremony going to take place ?**_

 _ **To know more…keep reading HTDM…**_

* * *

 **I know…I'm very very late… I doubt if you guys even remember me and my story….iI'm really sorry..I can explain…I had some health issues and then my school started and I;m in 10** **th** **so you can understand….but from now I promise to update both HTDM and TJOAF once in a week….**

 **And yeah…guys if you guys are comfortable with total English I mean even dialogues you can get faster updates…please leave back your suggestions…**

 **Nishpriya – thnx…**

 **Ashwini – lo..mila diya..and thnx…**

 **– thnx…**

 **Ashi – thnx…interesting stuff to come up soon…**

 **Salma – thnx…**

 **Shreya – thnx..**

 **Jebagomes – thnx..**

 **Guests – thnx….**

 **Guys…please leave a review….**

* * *

 **Signing off,**

 **SONI**


	13. THE AWARD CEREMONY

**HAMESHA TUMHARE DIL MAIN**

 _ **# MY HEART IS PERFECT BECAUSE YOU ARE IN IT…..**_

 _ **CHAPTER 13 : THE AWARD CEREMONY**_

* * *

 **Shreya's P.O.V.:**

I wake up and what I see is Daya... taking a look at his face every morning makes the whole day great...I wanna see his face each and every day I wake up..he was looking so cute..I check the time it was around 8.. I call the reception and order two coffees and the breakfast and go to take bath...I chose to wear a green mini dress…

When I came back from bath he was awake..he was talking on the phone with rajat... meanwhile the doorbell rings...I go to receive the breakfast..I put it on the table and serve it for both of us...we both start eating..I say **" we have time till the afternoon...what do you wanna do till then.."** he says " **wanna go to a paintball arena... I've got some old friends here..they wanted to meet me anyway...wanna meet up and have fun at the paint ball arena or spend sometime alone.."** he asks me..I say **" I'm fine with anything... let's meet your friends...we can come alone any other time..."** he says **" thanks.. I'll make the plan up and come..you get ready..I'm going to my room.."** he completes his breakfast and gets up to go..we bid a bye and I start getting ready..I change my dress to match the occasion...I wouldn't wear a dress to the paint ball arena...so I wear shorts and a top…

Daya comes after sometime and says **" you ready ? Let's leave ?"** I say **" yup..."** and we both leave..he gives me a rough idea about all his friends...and we reach the arena...no matter what..Daya looks hot in everything he wears..he was wearing a ¾ denim and tee...

We move in and wait for everyone to assemble...as people were coming in Daya was introducing me to them...when one of his friend asks **" arranged ya love ? "** Daya answers **"arranged-cum-love..it was arranged but it was love at first sight for me"** while looking at me...I couldn't help but blush..as everyone came in one one thing I noticed was he either introduced me as my love Shreya...or my fiancée Shreya...not just Shreya...that shows how important I'm in his life.. many might assume that as possesiveness or taking away of identity but I could understand the real reason behind it...

Then all of us went it and the uncharged explained us all the rules..all his friends were sweet and kind...and we got into our costumes and divided ourselves into two teams...there were 6 couples..6 girls and 6 boys...so we divided it as 3 couples,girls and boys in each team..and we had damn fun...by the time we wrapped up one of his friend shalini asked **" hey guys...we met after so many days and never know when we'll meet again so lunch ?"** Everyone agrees and shalini turned towards Daya and asks **" Daya what bout you ?"** He looks at me..I nod..he says " **yup.. we're in"** and we go for lunch to Taj..  
While eating daya's friend milind asks **" what brought you to Delhi guys ? "** And Daya says **" we both are here for the award function..."** and shalini says **" the business one ?"** I say **" yup.."** one of them then asks **" nominees ?"** And Daya says **" nope.. winners..."** and everyone exclaims **" what ?"** Milind asks **" awards for ?"** I reply **"I'm in for best business women and he's in for best businessman"** and shalini asks **" Shreya...you head a business?"** I say **" yup... CEO of new heights fashion house.."** and one of the girl says **" damn...your designs are just mind blowing no wonder you won the award.."** I thanks them..we finish our lunch and leave to the hotel...

Even before we enter the lift we get a call from our parents asking us to receive them from the entrance...I was a little skeptical about going and receiving them cause of the outfit I was wearing...not that I'm not comfortable...I wore it a like a million time in front of mom and dad and others but this time it wasn't just them even maa and papa were coming...I snap out of my thoughts when Daya says **"Shreya...it's okay...your outfit doesn't matter much...even purvi wears these type of outfits...and you and purvi are equal for mom and even bhabhi wears outfits similar to yours.."** how did he know what I was thinking...damn..does he know mind reading? Or maybe he understands me really well inspite of me speaking nothing...he holds my hand and gives and assuring press...I give smile and we go to receive all of them...We hug all of them..tasha and rajat were obviously there as they were our business partners..and then all of us move towards our respective rooms to freshen up...

I sleep for sometime as I have a big evening ahead and I'm sure I'll only come back after 11 or even later...so sleeping time..

I got up around 3...hardly an hour's sleep...I immediately go and take a quick shower as I need to get ready by 5:00 and the ceremony is at 5:30 and it's an 15 minutes drive from here...,purvi and tarika bhabi do my hair and doll me up and ishu and Kajal bhabi were helping Tasha...and then I wear my dress...by the time I'm totally ready it'd almost 4:45...All of them go to get ready and I sit there and check my mobile...there were some texts he sent...just now...he was online..so I just call him.. **"hey Shreya...ready ?"** He says..I say **"yup..I'm ready..you ?"** I ask him..he says **"Yes..so all the best.."** I wish him back **"All the best you too..Mr. Best businessman 2016"** we both laugh...and then we hang up and me and Tasha move towards the venue in our car...he said they started 10 minutes before us..so he might already be there...

We reach there and there goes click..click..click..the cameras...me and Tasha posed for them and them the security led us in... There were seats with our names written..I was sitting beside him.. destiny...I couldn't spot him there though...just then I see him turn back.. he can surely kill me with his hot, irresistible and killer looks...he was wearing a tuxedo...

We approach each other professionally and greet each other...

* * *

 **Daya's P.O.V.:  
** When I turned back I saw Shreya in front of me...she was looking... speechless... gorgeous...hot..pretty... beautiful...cute...sexy...and what not... I'd use the best word for her...and she was wearing my favourite colour and the colour of my tie -blue...once again we were color coordinated by coincidence...my princess and my queen was standing infront of me...she was wearing...

She approached me professionally...hehe..I approached her the same way...and we greeted each other..and then we see our families entering and taking seats in the allotted place..and there was an announcement for everyone to take their seats...the program went on..and then the best business women award was announced...  
 **"And The best businesswoman award goes to MALHOTRA !"**

Shreya gracefully went to the stage and received the award and the anchor asked her to say a few words...she started...  
 **" I thank everyone who has been in my support...Tasha this award is yours too...if it wasn't for you..I couldn't have done it... Mom and Dad, Bhai and Bhabhi.. and Ishu thanks for supporting me in every stepping stone of my life...and for giving me a very special person...and I thank the special person of my life...for all the support and love so for...Thanks once again..I'm very pleased to take this award back to our company.."** She ended...and the special person was me as she was looking at me while speaking about her 'special person'..  
And then was announced...  
 **"And the best businessman award goes to Mr. Dayanand Shetty !"**

I go up to receive the award and I had to speak a few words.. I say...  
 **"Good evening everyone...first and foremost... thanks for this award...I'm very elated to receive this award...all the credit goes to rajat my business partner who has a really big share in this award...and my family...I love you... thanks for supporting me in my hardships too... finally I dedicate this award to my fiancée.. Thanks once again.."** I end..I don't know what made me say the last sentence... and the anchor says **"Daya..if you wouldn't mind.. who's your fiancée? Mind revealing?! "** He asks..I look at Shreya...who gives a smile and acceptance through her eyes...I say **" No I wouldn't...my fiancée is none other than the best business woman Shreya Malhotra..."** and the anchor asks her to come on the stage...

She gets up and comes..I go and extend my hand and she puts her hand in mine...she comes on to the stage..and there goes an applause...we then go down and wait for the award ceremony to get over...

We then went for the press conference which took about an hour and a half...and then when we came back it was around 10:15.. back in the sense not to the hotel...to the party hall...we were there for dinner with other delegates...me and Shreya were together most of the time...and then all of us went back to the hotel at around 11:45..and I just changed and got to bed...no more energy...and I guess shreya did the same...she looked way tired than I am.. she's surely gonna have an undisturbed sleep tonight and if someone disturbs it she's gonna kill them...and I keep of with the thoughts of Shreya wandering in my mind..

* * *

Sorry..for the late update..and guys...its in complete english...im sorry for that..but currently trhats the only thing i can update...ive been updateing in the other website in complete english and i dont have time for complete editing...ill surely replace the english with hindi when im free..thnx for all the comments guys...


End file.
